My Angel
by Rey619
Summary: Dan kini, justru pria Namikaze itulah yang tampak seperti malaikat di matanya. Pria itu sudah menyelematkan dirinya dari malam terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Tidak seharusnya aku—"/ "Momongan itu... nanti aku akan mengajarkannya padamu bagaimana cara membuatnya,"/ FINAL CHAP/ RnR?
1. The Reaper

**Fic ini dibuat sebagai obat nyeri hati 619(?) akibat perbuatan Rey(?) yang dengan seenak udelnya membuat fic SS.**

**Osh, gak banyak bacot silahkan dinikmati saja *kicked***

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto forever

Warning : OOC, AU(belum bisa bikin CANON), TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dll, dsb, dst *dibantai rame-rame*

Dont Like Dont Read

~Happy Reading~

**My Angel**

Hari itu Naruto mencapai usia kedua puluh lima. Usia yang beberapa waktu lalu begitu dinanti-nantikannya. Ia begitu sigap dan tampan, bahkan mungkin jauh lebih karismatik daripada anak-anak muda berumur tujuh belasan tahun. Rambut pirangnya sudah hampir memanjang, ia biarkan beberapa helai menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat makin jantan saja.

Belum lagi tiga goresan aneh di masing-masing pipinya, yang tampak eksotis, membuat gadis-gadis remaja yang jauh lebih muda darinya, bahkan masih SMP bisa tergila-gila padanya. Naruto memang pria yang tampan, biarpun ia selalu bilang kalau ia lebih senang disebut sebagai laki-laki dewasa daripada remaja.

Kaki-kakinya masih lincah bergerak ke sana kemari, mencoba berbagai macam cafe di kotanya. Seperti seorang remaja, wajahnya masih kelihatan cukup segar di larut malam menuju setiap pagi buta, memeluk dan mengajak dansa setiap wanita cantik yang menunggu ajakannya dengan sabar. Seolah-olah sosoknya itu bagaikan artis yang selalu dinantikan oleh fansnya.

Ia pernah bilang, bahwa ia akan mengadakan pesta megah untuk merayakan hari besarnya itu. Lengkap dengan balon warna-warni, kue tar besar, lantai dansa dengan bola disko yang cemerlang, dan gadis-gadis belia cantik yang tak akan luput dari daftar undangannya, sudah tentu tanpa melupakan sahabat-sahabat baiknya.

Merayakan sebuah kemenangan atas hidup, serunya bangga saat itu, di antara cangkir dan gelas-gelas minuman kosong, teman-teman baiknya dan gadis-gadis cantik yang umumnya bergaun pendek yang dengan setia selalu mengelilinginya di sebuah meja cafe, di salah satu pagi hari buta yang biasa dilaluinya setelah setiap malam panjang.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan merayakan kemenananganku. Aku akan mencapai separuh hidupku, seperempat hidupku, atau bahkan awal hidupku? Di umur yang kedua puluh lima. Viva hidup..." serunya seraya mengangkat gelas berisi anggur, mengajak teman-temannya untuk bersamaan mengangkat gelas-gelas mereka.

"Viva hidup..." seru mereka bersamaan. Terdengar bunyi denting gelas bersentuhan, berpasang-pasang mata yang saling memandang gembira, bersalut atas kehidupan.

Namun ketika hari itu datang, sepertinya ia tak memenangkan piala apapun. Memang benar ia mendapatkan hadiah. Hadiah yang tak enak, yaitu hadiah penyakit. Di hari ulang tahunnya ia harus melarikan dirinya sendiri ke rumah sakit. Hari itu ia tak sanggup bangun, jatuh terjerembab di kamar tidurnya sendiri.

Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini ia memang merasa agak lemah. Ia pikir hanya influenza biasa yang mungkin ditularkan oleh salah satu sahabatnya. Namun semakin hari tubuhnya terasa semakin lemah, sampai kemudian ia harus memanggil ambulans sendiri, yang baru datang ketika ia sudah jatuh pingsan.

Ia sempat sadar ketika tubuhnya sudah berada di atas kereta dorong di rumah sakit. Pada mulanya ia pikir, momen itu hanyalah sebuah scene dari salah satu mimpinya. Tubuhnya berguncang-guncang terdorong cepat. Seperti tiang listrik yang bergerak begitu cepat di luar jendela kereta api yang melintas cepat. Ia seperti melihat seluruh hidupnya berlalu dengan kilat.

Betapa ia rindu untuk kembali, ke sebuah kenyataan indah yang pernah ia miliki, bukan di atas kereta dorong seperti ini, yang akan membawanya entah kemana. Ia tak sanggup bicara walaupun dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali bertanya. Ia begitu takut, ia begitu asing di antara wajah-wajah tak dikenal berseragam putih yang terlihat seperti raksasa-raksasa yang bergerak-gerak di atas kepalanya, di atas tubuhnya, menggiringnya ke sana kemari.

Penyakit menyebalkan itu seperti lalu lalang di antara tempat-tempat tidur rumah sakit, menggelitik kaki-kaki pasien yang kemudian seperti meringkih. Suara-suara mereka seperti campuran antara tawa cekikikan yang pedih dan kesakitan. Membuat kebahagiaan dan kepedihan seperti hanya dibatali oleh sebuah benang tipis yang begitu mudah diputuskan.

Naruto belum ingin mati. Paling tidak jangan hari ini. Umurnya belum lanjut dan mimpinya masih tinggi. Melayang di awan-awan dunia fiksinya. Naruto tak mau menyerah, walaupun penyakit yang menghantuinya seperti tersenyum menyebalkan tak jauh dari tempatnya tidur, di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit, bersamaan dengan entah pasien lain yang tampaknya begitu hobi mengeluh dan mendesah seperti seekor sapi yang sedang bercinta.

Naruto hanya ingin pulang. Bukan, bukan ke alam baka tapi ke apartemen kosongnya yang semakin hari semakin kosong saja. Teman-temannya yang begitu akrab ketika ia masih sehat, semakin lama seperti runtuh satu persatu. Wajah-wajah mereka seperti hilang ditelan bumi, tak pernah muncul lagi.

Kedua orang tuanya, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Apalagi saat ini keduanya berada di luar jangkauan, atau lebih tepatnya di luar negeri. Membuat pria beriris blue sky itu enggan menghubunginya. Takut-takut kalau keduanya khawatir dan tidak mengijinkan Naruto untuk tinggal sendirian lagi di apartemen.

Pria itu merasa begitu kesepian, tidak mengerti mengapa penyakitnya seperti sebuah kuman beracun yang begitu menular, membuat banyak orang lari. Wajah dan tubuhnya dipenuhi bercak-bercak seperti luka kering yang perlahan menghilang dan muncul lagi. Seperti kubangan-kubangan air kotor yang berserakan di sana-sini. Membuatnya enggan menyentuh bahkan mendekati dagingnya sendiri.

Dokter-dokter yang merawatnya seperti bermain petak umpet dengannya, begitu sulit ditemui dan selalu hilang sibuk entah ke mana. Membuatnya sukar mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya diderita oleh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya begitu lemah dan tak berdaya, membuat ia semakin merindukan rasa tubuhnya ketika ia masih kuat untuk bisa berdiri sendiri.

Ia membenci dirinya, membenci tubuhnya yang seperti seorang pengkhianat, tiba-tiba saja mencurangi dirinya dan mengadukannya ke polisi. Tubuh sehatnya yang selalu menemani kemanapun ia pergi, sampai umur yang hampir dua puluh lima itu.

Seperti seorang iblis yang gemar bergurau, di suatu pagi yang biasa, Naruto seperti tak sanggup lagi berdiri, bahkan untuk bergerak dari satu kamar ke kamar lain ia harus beristirahat sejenak. Sang iblis seperti bergelayut manja pada tubuhnya, membuatnya bergerak berat dan tak ringan lagi.

Entah sudah berapa malam Naruto tak memunculkan batang hidungnya di klub malam langganannya. Entah sudah berapa pagi tak ia habiskan bergurau dan berbincang dengan teman-teman akrabnya, pagi-pagi yang masih buta di cafe-cafe ramai yang selalu jadi janji tetap mereka setiap habis bercinta.

Entah sudah berapa pagi sebelah tempat tidurnya kosong. Tak berisi tubuh berkulit halus dan sexy, wanita-wanita yang sempat dibawanya jadi teman tidur setelah malam yang panjang.

Entah sudah berapa nomor telepon yang sudah begitu lama tak dihubunginya, sekedar untuk mengajak suara-suara manis di seberang untuk berbincang dan bertemu di salah satu cafe di kota itu.

Entah sudah berapa tebal debu-debu yang menghias sepatu-sepatunya, dari berbagai warna dan model untuk berbagai kesempatan berpetualang. Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto tak bercinta lagi, membuat tidak hanya tubuhnya saja yang menagih dan menangis, bahkan jiwanya seperti tak lengkap lagi.

Tapi ia tak sanggup berbuat apapun. Bahkan untuk berdiri pun sudah sulit, bagaimana ia harus bercinta. Memeluk dirinya sendiri saja sudah melelahkan, apalagi kalau harus memeluk dan menggiring tubuh-tubuh yang lain.

Lelaki pirang itu hanya bisa menangis, meratapi nasib sialnya yang menimpa tubuhnya yang belum lanjut. Membuatnya seperti orang tua tak berdaya yang hanya bisa menunggu kematian saja. Di hari ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh lima, tak satupun temannya datang. Tak ada pesta besar seperti yang pernah direncanakannya.

Mungkin karena tak ada sampanye, tak ada kue tar, dan minuman-minuman sedap lain yang selalu menemani perayaan hari kelahiran yang dengan bangga selalu dirayakannya. Mungkin karena bangsal rumah sakit yang begitu steril dan berbau obat dan bau rasa sakit bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk berbesta pora.

Untuk membuka mata saja ia jadi lelah, bahkan untuk tidur saja tak mudah. Bagaimana mungkin teman-temannya mau datang ke ruangan lembab di tempatnya berbaring kini. Hawa panas di rumah sakit itu, yang hanya diselingi dengan sesekali semilir angin redup dari kipas angin tua yang berisik, tak cukup membuatnya terlena.

Naruto rindu pelukan-pelukan sesaat dari nona-nona yang pernah didekapnya. Ia rindu derai tawa dan bincang-bincang seadanya dari teman-temannya. Hatinya begitu sedih mengingat dunia fiksinya seperti begitu jauh untuk bisa mengisi kekosongan yang semakin hari seperti membuat dadanya sakit dan berdarah.

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. Bergulir pelan di antara wajahnya yang penuh luka. Wajah tampannya tampak semakin tirus saja. Membuatnya tampak lebih tua, jauh lebih renta daripada keadaan sebenarnya. Naruto belum ingin mati. Jangan hari ini, serunya dalam hati. Karena ia tidak ingin mati sendiri.

Ia takut kalau-kalau harus menghembuskan napas terakhirnya tanpa seorang pun menggenggam erat tangannya. Tanpa sebuah wajah akrab yang mengatakan untuk jangan khawatir. Tanpa sebuah janji bahwa wajah manis itu akan menemuinya lagi, di sebuah dunia lain yang kabarnya dijanjikan setelah manusia tak bernyawa lagi.

Naruto tak ingin mati sendiri, jadi jangan hari ini, serunya lagi dalam hati. Matanya yang kini kabur oleh air mata, terbuka perlahan. Ia berusaha menerima kenyataan. Bahwa mungkin permintaannya tak akan pernah dikabulkan, walaupun dalam hati ia selalu berharap untuk sebuah keajaiban bisa terjadi.

Paling tidak memberinya kesempatan satu kali lagi. Untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan sisa hidupnya yang mungkin sudah tidak panjang lagi. Di kejauhan ia melihat sebuah sosok berwarna terang seperti datang perlahan dan melayang. Mungkin perawat berbaju putih yang harus memberinya obat, membersihkan tubuh, atau bahkan menyuntiknya, katanya dalam hati lagi.

Hatinya yang seperti menjadi ciut jika harus melihat jarum suntik, yang entah sudah berapa banyak seperti berpesta pora menusuk-nusuk pantatnya yang harus jadi telanjang tanpa daya, dipamerkan ke perawat-perawat tak dikenalnya. Namun kali ini perawat itu seperti berhenti sejenak di kejauhan. Memandangnya tak jauh dari tempatnya tidur.

Mata buramnya segera ia jelaskan, dengan susah payah ia mencoba mengerjapkan matanya. Perlahan-lahan pemandangannya jadi semakin jelas. Bangsal tempatnya dirawat seperti putih saja, bersinar cahaya terang yang hampir saja menyilaukan mata. Matanya hampir-hampir tak percaya, melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pink sebahu, bermata emerald, yang memandangnya tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

Ia tak ingat kalau ia pernah mengenalnya. Gadis cantik seperti itu tak akan mudah hilang dari ingatannya, tapi kepalanya yang berputar keras seperti sebuah komputer bermemori kosong tak sanggup menemukan wajah itu dalam ingatannya. Perlahan gadis itu tersenyum, senyum terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Naruto, sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu," seru gadis pink itu perlahan. Suaranya lembut seperti selimut kasmir yang hangat di sebuah malam musim gugur yang beku.

"Hai gadis cantik, aku akan pergi denganmu kemanapun kau mau, tapi siapa kau? Kepala lemahku tak sanggup lagi mengingatmu, maafkan aku..." Naruto yang tak berdaya begitu mengiba meminta maaf, suatu hal yang hampir-hampir tak pernah dilakukannya, apalagi terhadap seorang gadis.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi, tangan lembutnya menggenggam pelan jari-jari lelaki itu. Naruto merasa jemarinya semakin lemah, betapa ia ingin menggenggam erat jari-jari halus itu, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di setiap malam, pada hampir setiap gadis yang dipeluknya erat.

Namun ia tak sanggup. Fisiknya terlalu lemah walaupun jiwanya masih lapar dan ingin segera bangkit kembali. Namun ia tetap tak sanggup.

"Aku malaikat penjemputmu...," jawab gadis cantik itu perlahan, seraya mengibas-ngibaskan pelan sepasang sayap mungil berwarna putih yang kini tampak kelihatan di mata Naruto yang sudah tidak buram lagi.

**~TBC~**

**Mohon tinggalkan sedekah(review) bagi yang sudah membaca fic gaje diatas.**

**Dibulan ramadhan yang penuh berkah ini marilah kita beramal sebanyak-banyaknya dengan mengisi kolom review dibawah *ditampol berjamaah***

**~Thanks for reading~**

Nb : Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya, XD


	2. Introduction

**Yo~ Rey619 balik lagi #lambai-lambai gaje# *dilempar kulit pisang***  
><strong>Setelah sekian lama Rey menghilang dari peredaran(?) akhirnya Rey bisa bangkit(?) dan dengan bangga mempersembahkan 'My Angel' chap 2. Hwahahaha...xxx *dibuang ke laut*<strong>  
><strong>Masih adakah yang ingat dengan fic ini? (Readers : Tidak!) T_T<strong>

**Thanks to :**

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze**

**Miya-hime Nakashinki**

Lillya Hozikawa

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' Uzumaki Sakura galogin**

Wi3nter

**yahiko namikaze**

Deidei Rinnepero13

**edward**

Narusaku 4ever

**akasuna no hataruno teng tong**

.Phantom

**Silent Readers (kalau ada)**

Summary : Keputusasaan seorang bad boy ketika dihadapkan pada kematian. Keinginan untuk hidup yang begitu kuat memaksanya harus mengemis belas kasih pada sang malaikat maut. Pernikahan adalah jawabannya. Akankah kesempatan terakhir itu datang padanya?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto forever

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dll, dsb, dst *dibantai rame-rame*

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

"Aku malaikat penjemputmu...," jawab gadis cantik itu perlahan, seraya mengibas-ngibaskan pelan sepasang sayap mungil berwarna putih yang kini tampak kelihatan di mata Naruto yang sudah tidak buram lagi.

Lelaki itu terkejut sejenak, tak percaya terhadap telinga bahkan matanya sendiri. Mulutnya menganga, membiarkan darah-darah kering yang mengeras di sudut-sudut bibirnya seperti ia peragakan tanpa malu ke seluruh dunia.

"Ah... kau mau membawaku mati?" tanya Naruto hampir putus asa.

Malaikat itu mengangguk pasti. Wajahnya seperti berpendar putih penuh cahaya. Senyumnya masih menghias wajahnya yang jadi tampak semakin nyata, seperti ruang besar yang berpendar kilau di sekitar laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Naruto merasakan butir-butir air mata kini berguguran tanpa kendali mengaliri pipinya. Ia tak mau mati. Ia belum mau mati. Ia takut mati.

"Tapi, tapi aku belum mau mati... aku tak ingin mati... aku...," suaranya terdengar tersendat-sendat diantara desah nafas yang tak teratur. Sesunggukan seperti gadis-gadis merana yang ia tinggalkan ketika cinta mereka sedang merekah indah seperti sekuntum bunga mawar di awal musim semi yang mulai panas. Wajah malaikat itu sekejap mengiba kasihan, sebelum kemudian tersenyum manis lagi, menunggunya dengan sabar untuk berhenti tersedu sedan.

"Aku belum siap untuk mati... aku... aku... aku belum mencapai semua mimpiku...," kata laki-laki itu lagi.

"Tapi waktumu sudah habis... maafkan aku kalau kau belum mencapai semua impianmu, tapi aku harus segera membawamu pergi," malaikat pink itu berkata lembut.

Naruto menangis lebih keras, bahkan sesekali tersedak. Malaikat itu mengelus perlahan anak-anak rambut yang melekat di kening laki-laki itu, merapikannya sedikit, seperti hendak membuatnya sedikit lebih rapi sebelum ia siap untuk beranjak.

"Malaikatku yang cantik, aku mohon. Tolong beri aku kesempatan... satu, hanya satu kali lagi... hanya satu keinginanku yang belum kucapai... hanya satu... satu saja...," suara Naruto tiba-tiba saja seperti telah kembali. Kembali tegas dan kembali laki-laki, tegap dan gagah seperti dirinya belum lama ini.

Di dalam mata birunya nampak seberkas sinar yang redup perlahan kembali bercahaya. Namun malaikat itu tak berkata apapun. Hanya saja jemarinya berhenti menyentuh kening laki-laki itu. Memandang wajahnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Aku tak bisa memberikan itu. Tugasku hanya membawamu pulang kembali," seru malaikat itu kini dengan lebih tegas.

Seperti memiliki sebuah kekuatan dari sebuah sudut antah berantah, Naruto perlahan berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya tidur, berusaha meraih kedua belah tangan malaikat itu yang kebetulan belum beranjak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Bibir keringnya dengan susah payah mencoba mencium jari jemari lembut bidadari itu, seperti yang sering dilakukannya terhadap teman-teman wanitanya, setiap kali ia menyapa mereka.

Membuat pipi mereka sesekali merona merah dan hati mereka berbunga. Hal yang sama yang mungkin membuat malaikat itu seperti mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Membuatnya mundur selangkah seperti hendak menarik kembali tangannya dari kecupan bibir kering lelaki tersebut.

"Tolong, tolonglah aku, sekali ini saja, aku berjanji akan mengembalikan kebaikanmu ini berkali lipat yang tak terkira. Membuatmu menjadi malaikat cantik paling bahagia di belahan dunia ini. Membuatmu tak akan pernah menyesal kalau kau mau memberiku kesempatan yang satu ini. Tolong, tolonglah aku... aku mohon... aku mohon pada hatimu yang baik. Pada hatimu yang putih. Pada dirimu yang suci...," ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

Ia mulai tersungguk-sungguk lagi. Air matanya menetes basah diatas gemulai lembut jemari sang bidadari yang kini hanya bisa memandangnya heran dari kejauhan. Walaupun kemudian laki-laki itu sadar untuk segera bangkit dari kesedihannya, berusaha menghapus air matanya dan berusaha menjadi pria yang sebenarnya kembali.

Pria gagah yang sering membuat gadis-gadis itu merana, pria tampan yang sering jadi bahan iri hati dan cemburu teman-temannya. Sebuah senyum tipis tampak mulai merekah di bibirnya. Senyum tipis yang sering membuat gadis-gadis takluk dan mau bercinta dengannya. Senyum sexy yang selalu jitu, seperti menyihir setiap mangsanya, seperti sebuah hipnotis yang membuat orang lain tunduk padanya.

Malaikat itu beranjak mendekat lagi ke arahnya. "Mengapa kau masih begitu ingin hidup lelaki nakal? Tubuhmu saja sudah sulit untuk bicara. Biasanya manusia-manusia sepertimu malah berharap supaya aku segera menjemput mereka. Membawa mereka beristirahat agar tidak usah menderita lagi." Malaikat itu bertanya panjang kepadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin bisa menemukan pasangan sejatiku. Yang sudah begitu lama kucari dimana-mana. Pasangan yang akan menemaniku di setiap keadaanku. Mengikutiku dengan patuh di setiap langkahku. Membuatku menjadi laki-laki yang paling bahagia di dunia... hanya itu keinginanku malaikat cantik. Hanya itu..."

Lelaki pirang itu mengiba dengan sepenuh hati, bahkan mungkin dengan berlebihan. Hanya untuk bisa lebih meyakinkan malaikat maut itu untuk tidak membawanya ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir. Malaikat bermata emerald itu mengernyit. Sebuah keraguan seperti tersirat di wajahnya. Membuat Naruto sedikit hilang harapan.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin bahwa sebagai gantinya kau bisa memberiku sebuah kebahagiaan seperti yang kau janjikan?" Malaikat itu bertanya ingin tahu. Wajahnya tampak sedikit mendekat ke arahnya.

Naruto diam sejenak, berpikir cepat untuk bisa meraih satu kesempatan yang bisa menyelamatkan dirinya. Sebuah kilat seperti berkelebat di kepalanya, membuat pendar cahaya di mata birunya yang cenderung redup berkilat menggelegar seperti sebuah halilintar cepat yang mematikan.

"Aku akan menikahimu..."

Menikah? Dia bukanlah malaikat bodoh yang tidak mengerti akan apa yang diucapkan oleh lelaki pirang tersebut, meskipun dia sendiri belum pernah mengalaminya. Wajah malaikat itu berpendar lebih terang. Seperti sebuah lampu berkilau tersorot indah di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin bahwa itu akan membuatku bahagia?"

"Malaikatku, tak tahukah kau, bahwa semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini diciptakan untuk berpasang-pasangan. Dan untuk meresmikan suatu hubungan yang syah, mereka harus menikah. Pernikahan adalah keinginan setiap insan." Jelas Naruto asal, berusaha meyakinkan malaikat pink itu. Meskipun ia sendiri ragu dengan jawabannya.

"Hmm... aku masih tak yakin dan masih belum yakin kalau aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Malaikatku, kau baru akan merasakan sebagai wanita yang sesungguhnya ketika seorang laki-laki mendekapmu erat dengan sepenuh jiwanya, seakan itu adalah dunia kalian berdua, seakan kau adalah satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupnya, seakan tak ada hari lain lagi dimana kalian bisa bertemu. Ketika kau biarkan dirimu hanyut dalam sebuah percintaan, dalam sebuah kisah asmara, ketika kau biarkan tubuhmu hanya mengikuti saja, ketika kau biarkan dagingmu menyerah dan pasrah, ketika jiwamu jadi satu dengannya. Ketika kau merasa hidup kembali saat kau tidak memiliki kebebasanmu lagi. Ketika semua ketakutan dan nafsumu terhadap hidup tumpah jadi satu, membuatmu jadi mabuk dan tak sanggup sadar lagi. Ketika semua mabuk kepayang itu bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Naruto seperti kehabisan nafas di akhir kata-katanya, terengah-engah dan cemas, kalau saja ia kurang meyakinkan dalam ceramah panjangnya. Walau terlihat di matanya kalau ia tidak bohong, tidak kali ini. Ia sendiri heran, darimana ia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Darimana ia bisa tahu bahwa menikah adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan, sementara ia sendiri juga belum pernah mengalaminya. Entahlah, semua kalimat-kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir pucatnya bagai air mengalir.

Sebuah senyum tipis tampak mulai merekah di bibir pink malaikat tersebut. Seperti senyum tipis yang kini mulai tampak menghiasi wajah Naruto. Membuat wajahnya tampak tidak begitu sedih lagi. Membuat mata biru sapphirenya bersinar lagi bagaikan matahari. Hm, sepertinya malaikat pink itu harus membuat laporan palsu pada dewan kematian. Mencoba untuk menjadi manusia bukanlah hal yang salah bukan? Begitulah pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kilatan cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuh malaikat itu. Sangat terang bagai surya tepat diatas kepala, hingga membuat Naruto harus memejamkan matanya karena tak kuasa menahan sinar terangnya.

"Naruto, bagaimana sekarang? Apa aku sudah mirip manusia?" tanya malaikat itu pada Naruto yang masih memejamkan mata.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara sang malaikat pink memanggilnya. Mata birunya membelalak lebar disertai dengan bibirnya yang menganga seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia terlampau kaget, ia takjub, ia kagum, ia sulit mempercayainya.

Benarkah yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah malaikat maut? Dia lebih nampak seperti seorang gadis manis dan cantik. Tidak menyeramkan dan bertaring seperti sosok malaikat maut yang biasa ia tonton di film-film horror.

Bagaimana mungkin dalam sekejap semua telah berubah? Malaikat bersayap itu kini nampak seperti orang biasa, sama seperti dirinya. Pakaiannya tidak putih seperti tadi melainkan biru muda dengan rok berenda yang panjangnya kira-kira sebatas 5 senti diatas lutut. Dan sayapnya? Sayapnya menghilang. Dimana dia menyembunyikan sayapnya? Pemuda itu terus bertanya-tanya entah pada siapa.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, aku bisa mengubah diriku menjadi orang lain."

Malaikat itu masih memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menuntut. Seakan ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat pemuda blondie itu tentang perubahan penampilannya saat ini. Sudah pantaskah? Atau masih begitu banyak kekurangan yang harus dibenahinya.

"Oh tidak, tentu saja tidak. Maksudku, kau sudah terlihat seperti manusia seutuhnya. Kau sangat cantik malaikatku. Aku suka dengan dirimu apa adanya. Jadi... jangan mengubah dirimu seperti orang lain..."

Lelaki itu akhirnya menjawab, berusaha menghilangkan semua keraguan yang tersirat di wajah sang malaikat, membuat wajah malaikat pink itu sedikit merona merah meskipun tidak begitu kentara. Bibirnya tersenyum riang ketika menyadari segala rasa sakit di tubuhnya telah sirna. Hatinya ikut gembira tatkala mendapati gadis pink itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan malaikat lagi Naruto. Panggil aku Sakura," seru malaikat pink itu meminta persetujuan dari lelaki bermata blue sky yang tidak lama lagi akan menjadi suaminya.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, Sakuraku." Jawab Naruto mantap. Seperti seorang pangeran yang biasa diceritakan dalam sebuah dongeng, ia berjalan tegap menuju sang putri yang masih menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu. Aku janji, aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu. Dan kalau sampai aku mengingkarinya..." Lelaki itu memberi jeda sesaat. Diraihnya kedua tangan gadis bermata emerald itu yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dengannya. Digenggamnya erat jari-jemari mulus itu seakan takut terlepas.

"Aku siap mati saat itu juga." Lanjutnya kemudian, membuat gadis berambut soft pink itu sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya. Membuat sang gadis kembali tersenyum manis disertai dengan sebuah anggukan pelan yang sudah cukup untuk menandakan bahwa dia percaya pada lelaki itu, pada Naruto.

***{+_+}***

'PLAKKK!'

Sebuah tamparan keras meluncur dengan sukses mengenai seorang pria berambut pirang, membuatnya tersentak kaget. Membuat gadis berambut pink yang berdiri disampingnya menyentuh wajah malang itu perlahan. Membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan pribadi Uchiha itu hanya bisa memandangnya dengan penuh keheranan.

"Menikah kau bilang? Dimana kau selama seminggu ini? Apartemenmu kosong, ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi, lalu tiba-tiba kau muncul dengan orang asing ini dan berkata kau akan menikah dengannya hah?" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang seraya menunjuk orang asing yang dimaksud. Mata lavendernya berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. Sementara yang lain masih bergeming, enggan angkat bicara. Seolah-olah takut mengganggu penonton lain yang tengah mengikuti jalannya pertunjukan di sebuah theatre.

"Dia bukan orang asing Shion. Dia adalah Sakura, dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi istriku yang berarti menjadi sahabat kalian juga." Sergah lelaki yang wajahnya sempat menjadi korban tamparan seorang gadis bernama Shion. Mata birunya memandang semua teman-temannya bergantian, seolah meminta dukungan.

"Sahabat kita kau bilang? Aku tidak akan pernah mau menyebut dia sebagai sahabat!" Mata lavendernya beralih memandang gadis bermata emerald itu dengan penuh kebencian.

"Sudah berapa kali kau tidur dengan Naruto? Atau jangan-jangan... kau mengaku hamil hingga Naruto mau menikah dengan wanita jalang sepertimu," ejek Shion seraya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Cukup Shion! Jangan menghina Sakura-chan lagi!" Pemuda blondie itu sudah akan mendaratkan tangannya pada Shion kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh gadis berambut pink disampingnya. Membuat gadis berambut pirang tersebut membelalak tak percaya dan makin disulut api kemarahan yang membuncah.

"Oh jadi begitu, kau memang sama rendahnya dengan dia Naruto!" geram Shion belum mau mengakhiri perdebatannya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu marah pada lelaki blondie itu. Mungkinkah lelaki itu pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang fatal hingga tak bisa dimaafkan.

"Kau sendiri apa? Kau tega mengkhianatiku dan menjalin cinta dengan Sasuke saat kau jelas-jelas masih bersamaku. Kalau ada yang berhak marah disini seharusnya itu aku, bukan kau Shion!"

Pernyataan Naruto yang gamblang sukses membuat semua mata disekelilingnya membelalak tak percaya, kecuali Sakura malaikat polos yang tak tahu apa-apa serta tiga orang bergelar pangeran es yaitu Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji. Ketiganya masih tampak tenang tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun seperti yang lainnya. Hanya ekspresi datar yang sulit diartikan. Kalau memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, kenapa Shion terlihat begitu cemburu, marah, dan dendam. Seakan-akan masih ada perasaan khusus yang tersisa di hatinya untuk ditempati oleh sang pangeran matahari.

Rahasia itu terungkap. Kenangan buruk yang sudah lama dikubur dalam-dalam itu terpaksa digali lagi demi menunjukkan kebenaran. Kebenaran yang sama sekali tidak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk para sahabatnya. Cukup Naruto sendiri, Sasuke, dan Shion yang tahu. Tapi kini, misteri itu terpecahkan. Bagai bangkai menguap yang hanya menyisakan bau menyengat.

Tak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan. Tak ada gunanya lagi, tak ada yang akan berubah. Toh semua sudah berakhir. Dan sebentar lagi lelaki beriris blue sky itu akan membuka lembaran baru dengan malaikat pink manis disampingnya.

Hening. Hanya suara dentang jam dinding saja yang mengiringi kebisuan mereka. Semuanya nampak tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Terlalu tegang untuk ukuran pertunjukan nyata didepan mata. Hingga sebuah suara bosan memecah keheningan, mengendurkan ketegangan, dan membuyarkan lamunan.

"Naruto, dan kau gadis pink... aku merestui kalian. Sekarang apa aku boleh pulang?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut model nanas yang tengah memandang bosan kearah pasangan blondie dan pink. Matanya terlihat mengantuk seolah-olah dia belum tidur selama beberapa hari.

"Apa yang kau katakan Shikamaru? Itu sangat tidak sopan. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum aku mengijinkanmu," bisik seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dikuncir kuda pada lelaki berambut nanas disampingnya yang tak henti-hentinya menguap sedari tadi.

"Terserah kau Ino, aku mau pulang." Ucap Shikamaru malas seraya beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah tangan Ino sudah menahan lengannya.

"Dengar ya Shikamaru, kalau kau tetap nekad maka aku tidak akan memberimu 'jatah' selama satu bulan." Ancam gadis itu pelan dan hanya dapat didengar oleh Shikamaru.

"Ck, troublesome." Pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya bisa pasrah sementara Ino menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Naruto yang sejak tadi melirik kearah Shikamaru hanya bisa menahan senyum. Pemuda blondie itu sudah hafal betul dengan gelagat sahabat jeniusnya itu. Dia selalu haus akan cinta seorang Yamanaka. Naruto tak pernah menyangka kalau sahabatnya yang pemalas itu bisa takluk oleh seorang gadis cerewet seperti Ino.

"Terima kasih Shikamaru," seru Naruto seraya memamerkan cengiran lebar andalannya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan malas dari Shikamaru.

Gadis bermata emerald itu memandang Naruto heran. Inikah pribadi seorang Naruto Namikaze yang sebenarnya? Nampak ceria dan penuh kharisma. Tidak lemah dan tak berdaya seperti saat ditemuinya di rumah sakit. Entah kenapa perasaannya ikut senang ketika melihat pemuda blondie itu tertawa.

"Hn, Dobe. Silahkan kalau kau mau menikah. Aku tidak peduli," ucap seorang lelaki berambut raven model emo. Mata hitam pekatnya bagai malam gelap tanpa bintang. Sikap dinginnya sudah menjadi ciri khas klannya, klan Uchiha.

"Oi Teme, kau mau kemana?" teriak Naruto ketika menyadari sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu berjalan menjauhi dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya sarkastik seraya terus berjalan menuju pintu. Langkahnya terhenti saat tangan kekarnya sudah memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya.

'Cklek'

"Dan kau Shion. Kalau kau masih peduli pada Naruto, jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku." Kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar enyah.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu..." Gadis bermata lavender itu berlari mengejar sang pangeran es seakan takut kehilangan hal berharga lain dalam hidupnya.

'BLAMM!'

Bersamaan dengan bunyi keras itu keduanya benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu. Menyisakan beberapa orang yang masih setia dalam ruangan tersebut. Diluar dugaan, respon dari sahabat Naruto lebih terkesan rumit. Berbeda sekali dengan sambutan hangat dari kedua orang tuanya, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze yang baru saja ditemuinya sebelum ia meluncur di tempat ini. Beruntung kedua orang tuanya itu langsung merestui hubungannya tanpa harus melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan diluar nalar. Lagipula Naruto memang sudah cukup umur untuk membina hubungan rumah tangga. Jadi, tak ada lagi yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Terlebih karena keluarga Namikaze itu yakin, bahwa putranya tidak akan salah pilih.

"Hhh... syukurlah penyihir itu sudah pergi," helaan nafas lega terdengar dari seorang gadis berpony tail.

"I-Ino jangan bicara seperti itu..." Sahut seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, tidak terima kalau salah satu sahabatnya disebut 'penyihir'.

"Memangnya kenapa Hinata? Dia itu memang penyihir kan? Seenaknya saja menghina calon istrinya Naruto, padahal dia sendiri pengkhianat."

"Ta-tapi Ino, meskipun begitu kau ti-tidak boleh ber_"

"Kalian berdua hentikan! Jangan ribut terus!"

Gadis bersuara lembut itu tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ada suara lain yang menelan suaranya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir empat terpaksa berteriak agar kedua sahabatnya itu berhenti memperdebatkan hal yang tidak berguna.

"Kenapa Temari? Apa kau juga membela wanita sihir itu?" Ino masih bersikeras sementara Hinata lebih memilih bungkam. Sejujurnya, gadis bermata lavender itu memang payah dalam hal berdebat. Dia benci pertengkaran. Terlebih benci jika melihat sahabatnya saling bertengkar, gadis pecinta damai.

"Aku tidak membela siapapun Ino. Tapi kalian semua harus tahu, Naruto sengaja mengumpulkan kita semua disini bukan untuk membuat kita saling beradu mulut. Aku yakin, kau pasti juga tahu hal itu kan Ino?" jelas Temari yang sudah sangat kesal pada teman-temannya. Semuanya terlihat tak peduli dan tak bersahabat, berbeda dengan hari biasanya mereka berkumpul yang selalu dipenuhi dengan canda dan tawa.

"Kau benar Temari, maafkan aku..." Ucap Ino menyesal sementara Temari mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Ck, troublesome." Gumam Shikamaru seraya berjalan pelan kearah Naruto dan Sakura. Membuat yang lain menatapnya bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Barulah semuanya mengerti saat lelaki nanas itu menjabat tangan gadis berambut pink disamping Naruto.

"Kalian semua, berhentilah bersikap tak acuh!" teriaknya sedikit ogah-ogahan menatap teman-temannya malas. Ayolah, cepat selesaikan ini. Yang dia inginkan hanya segera pulang dan tidur. Perlahan-lahan para sahabatnya itu berjalan mendekatinya. Bagaikan zombie yang berusaha meraih jiwa baru. Satu-persatu mulai memperkenalkan diri pada gadis bermata emerald itu seraya menjabat tangannya.

"Sakura, kau tidak terlihat seperti gadis-gadis yang biasa ditiduri Naruto?" Ucap seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan polosnya disertai dengan senyuman aneh yang sulit ditebak. Kulitnya yang putih pucat mengingatkan Naruto pada bangsal rumah sakit yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Tak dihiraukannya teman-temannya yang tengah memelototinya tak terkecuali Naruto.

"Ah benarkah? Aku memang belum pernah tidur dengan Naruto," jawab malaikat pink itu tak kalah polosnya. Membuat semua yang hadir memandangnya dengan penuh keheranan. Childish? Atau memang dia tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang kehidupan calon suaminya. Sebenarnya gadis itu tak harus menjawab pertanyaan lelaki bermata onyx itu yang lebih terkesan hanya menggodanya saja.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya salah seorang bergelar pangeran es mewakili apa yang dipikirkan teman-temannya. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang sering menipu lawannya, mengira kalau dirinya adalah perempuan jika dilihat dari belakang.

"Usiaku_"

"Usianya sama dengan kita semua Neji." Jawab Naruto mewakili Sakura. Takut-takut kalau gadis itu salah berucap lagi.

"Kau aneh," ujar seorang pangeran es yang satunya lagi. Rambut merahnya bagaikan darah segar yang selalu membuat haus mangsa-mangsanya. Mata jade pucatnya seolah menyihir para kaum hawa untuk memasuki penjara 'es'nya. Ketampanannya sering dibanding-bandingkan dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara?" tanya balik Naruto, tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud aneh oleh pria Sabaku.

"Gadismu itu, sepertinya dia tidak mencintaimu." Ujar lelaki bertato 'Ai' seraya menatap datar gadis yang memiliki mata yang sama seperti miliknya. Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, lelaki berambut merah itu sudah berkata lagi.

"Tak ada emosi, tak ada amarah, tak ada kekecewaan saat Sai menyebutmu hypersex." Pandangannya beralih menatap Naruto yang tengah menahan amarah. Tangan pemuda blondie itu mengepal erat, bersiap memukul Gaara kalau lelaki itu masih berpidato hingga membuat telinganya panas. Tak seperti biasanya Gaara berbicara banyak. Justru dialah yang pantas disebut aneh.

"Kalau gadis itu memang masih utuh, dia tidak akan mau menikah denganmu. Kecuali ada hal lain yang direncana_"

'Buagh!"

"Akh! Gaara," pekik seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah saudara kandung dari lelaki bertato 'Ai' tersebut.

"Ga-Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?" seru seorang gadis bermata lavender. Pria berambut merah itu menggeleng pelan seraya mengelap darah segar disudut bibirnya.

"Rileks Naruto, itu berarti... semua yang kukatakan memang benar?" tantang Gaara seolah-olah dirinya tengah mengikuti permainan menarik hingga membuatnya enggan menghentikannya sebelum ia benar-benar merasa lelah.

"Cukup Gaara! Berhentilah mencampuri urusan orang lain!" bentak Shikamaru sambil memegangi Naruto yang sudah siap untuk melayangkan pukulannya lagi pada Gaara. Pemuda Nara itu bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Gaara. IQnya yang diatas rata-rata menyebabkan otak cemerlangnya mampu menganalisa berbagai macam persoalan hanya dalam hitungan detik. Gaara benar, memang ada yang aneh dengan calon istri Naruto. Tapi apa pedulinya, ia bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Terlebih karena ia tak suka melibatkan diri pada hal-hal yang merepotkan.

"Naruto, tenangkan dirimu." Malaikat pink itu ikut menahan Naruto. Dia tak pernah tahu kalau dunia manusia itu penuh dengan pertengkaran dan amarah. Di dunianya sana jauh lebih tenang dan damai. Sebuah keraguan mulai muncul dalam benaknya. Apakah ia sanggup menjalankan hidup sebagai manusia?

"Cih! Payah," ucap Gaara seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Gaara, kau juga mau pergi?" teriak Temari saat adik laki-lakinya itu sudah mencapai kenop pintu.

"Santapanku sudah menanti," sahut Gaara menyeringai sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Para sahabatnya hanya bisa maklum mengetahui maksud Gaara, kecuali Sakura yang tak tahu apa-apa serasa tersesat di dimensi lain. Hanya Temari saja yang memandangnya nanar. Apakah Gaara akan sembuh? Pikir gadis itu prihatin.

Sesaat setelah kepergian lelaki bermata jade itu Naruto bisa menghela nafas lega. Tak ada lagi yang bertanya macam-macam pada calon istrinya. Tawa canda mulai terlihat saat Sakura mulai menceritakan hobinya. Hobi yang sama seperti yang dimiliki beberapa sahabatnya. Terlihat sekali Ino yang paling aktif diantara yang lainnya. Membuat keduanya nampak akrab meskipun baru bertemu. Kini Naruto tahu satu hal. Dibalik sikap Ino yang cerewet, dia memiliki sifat ramah dan penyayang. Maka tak heran jika sahabat jeniusnya itu bisa takluk pada gadis Yamanaka tersebut.

Sesekali mereka tertawa apabila menemukan suatu hal yang dirasa menggelikan. Lelaki blondie itu jadi berpikir, apakah di dunia malaikat mereka juga melakukan aktivitas seperti manusia?

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Eh,"

Panggilan lembut seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Pemuda itu menoleh pelan menatap sang empunya iris lavender tersebut.

"Ya, Ada apa Hinata?" sahut lelaki beriris blue sky itu.

"Se-semoga kau bahagia," ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum. Sudah menjadi ciri khasnya, wajah putihnya selalu memerah ketika ia berada dalam jarak rawan dengan Naruto. Namun lelaki blondie itu tak pernah tahu penyebab perubahan warna yang begitu kentara pada wajah sang gadis.

"Terima kasih Hinata," ujar Naruto senang tanpa menyadari bagaimana perasaan gadis Hyuuga itu yang sesungguhnya. Pria itu tak pernah tahu kalau dibalik senyum gadis itu tersembunyi luka hati yang mendalam. Sakit karena lelaki yang dicintainya tak pernah menyadari perasaannya, tak membalas cintanya, dan malah sering bercinta dengan gadis-gadis lain, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Sakit ketika yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menunggu dan berharap tanpa ada ujung jalan yang terang. Sakit ketika lelaki itu tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan pada semuanya bahwa dia siap menikah, tapi bukan dengan dirinya. Sakit ketika ia harus berpura-pura tegar dihadapan lelaki itu dan mendoakan kebahagiaanya.

Perasaannya begitu hancur, dadanya sesak, hatinya perih, seperti ada sesuatu yang menggerogoti jiwanya sampai habis tak tersisa hingga ia tak sanggup bangun, dan tak sanggup bernafas lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan pria yang dicintainya menikah dengan gadis lain. Benarkah ia sudah merelakannya?

**~TBC~**

**Hadeh, kenapa ceritanya makin ngawur dan ancur kayak gini sich? Tidaaaaak! #jambak-jambak rambut# *frustasi berat***  
><strong>Ehem! *plak* Rencananya chap depan Rey bakal munculin malaikat cowok buat...? Hahaha... #tawa nista# *dibacok*<strong>  
><strong>Terus rencananya(lagi) malaikat cowoknya itu Rey ambil dari anggota Akatsuki. Kira-kira siapa ya yang pantas jadi malaikat? #sok misterius# *ditabok*<strong>  
><strong>Rey bingung bakal milih siapa? (Akatsuki : Eh! Kita-kita gak ada yang mau dipilih sama elu tauk!) #Rey pundung ngorek-ngorek harta(?)# *dipanggang Mr. Krab(?)*<strong>  
><strong>Huwaaa...Gaara...? Entah kenapa Rey suka banget bikin Gaara jadi antagonist, *disabaku+disate Gaara FG*<strong>  
><strong>Oh iya, bagi yang penasaran sama penyakitnya Naru, anggap saja itu adalah semacam penyakit kutukan buat Naru karena melebihi dosis(?) dalam bergelut dengan dunia malam. #Author tidak bertanggung jawab# *dirasengan+dikeroyok massa*<strong>  
><strong>Buat yang nunggu romancenya Narusaku harap bersabar, mungkin chap depan bakal Rey munculin, (kayak ada yang mau nunggu aja) *Rey pundung(lagi)*<strong>  
><strong>Akhir kata, bolehkah minta kritik, saran, dll berupa review please? XD<strong>

**~Thanks for reading~**


	3. Wedding

**Thanks to :**

Wi3nter

**yahiko namikaze**

Saruwatari Yumi

**Fergie Shappirerald11**

Miya-hime Nakakshinki

**gui gui M.I.T**

Eka

**Lollytha-chan**

Deidei Rinnepero13

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' Uzumaki Sakura**

holmes950

**Silent Readers (kalau ada)**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Naruto :** Mashashi Kishimoto forever

**Never Say Never :** The fray

**Warning :** OOC, AU, Typo(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dll, dsb, dst *dibantai rame-rame*

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Pernikahan sederhana yang hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa kerabat dan sahabat baik itu berlangsung singkat. Janji kedua insan sudah diucapkan. Kedua cincin sudah bersemayam di jari manis masing-masing. Bibir keduanya juga sudah menyatu selama beberapa saat. Mengundang riuh tepuk tangan dari para saksi mata yang hadir.

Acara pernikahan sudah usai bersamaan dengan kepergian para tamu undangan sesaat setelah mengucapkan selamat pada sang pengantin. Meninggalkan seorang pengantin pria yang tengah menggendong sang malaikat maut dengan bridal style menuju kamar pengantin keduanya.

'Cklek!'

Pintu kamar dari kayu tebal berwarna cokelat gelap itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan isi dari kamar tersebut. Besar dan luas. Dindingnya berwarna kuning dan merah jambu senada dengan warna rambut keduanya. Karpetnya tebal dan empuk, berwarna merah. Bouquet-bouquet besar berbunga cerah tampak terletak di sudut kamar. Beberapa balon berbentuk hati nampak menggantung disana sini. Belum lagi ranjang ukuran king size dengan taburan bunga mawar diatasnya. Tak lupa disertai dengan dua buah bantal besar berbentuk hati berwarna merah dan pink yang masing-masing bertuliskan 'Love' dan 'Forever'.

Namikaze muda tersenyum puas dengan hasil karya salah seorang sahabatnya. Romantis dan mengagumkan, pikirnya dalam hati. Pelan-pelan ia membaringkan tubuh seorang wanita yang digendongnya diatas ranjang king size. Mata birunya mengamati wajah malaikat yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya. Wajah wanita itu nampak bergelimang cahaya kuning keemasan yang menerobos masuk dari tirai jendela setengah tertutup, bergerak-gerak tertiup angin sore.

Tangan pria berambut pirang itu membelai lembut rambut pink malaikatnya. Sebelum kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya berniat meraih bibir peach istrinya. Belum sempat ia mendapatkan yang diinginkannya, jari telunjuk malaikat itu terlebih dulu mengiterupsinya dengan meletakkannya dibibirnya.

"Naruto, kupikir kau butuh mandi,"

Pria itu mendesah pelan seraya bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Ya, baiklah." Ujarnya pasrah.

Kaki-kakinya dilangkahkan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut setelah sebelumnya mengambil sebuah handuk kuning dari dalam almari. Gadis itu masih mengamati suaminya hingga sosok pria bertubuh kekar itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Mata emeraldnya beralih menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang masih berlilitkan gaun pengantin. Dalam sekejap saja ia mengubah gaun pengantin berwarna putih itu menjadi t-shirt berwarna putih kuning dengan bawahan rok minim berwarna putih yang mengekspos sebagian paha putihnya.

**You can never say never**  
><strong>When we don't know why<strong>  
><strong>Time and time again<strong>  
><strong>Younger now then we were before<strong>  
><strong>Don't let me go,<strong>  
><strong>Don't let me go,<strong>  
><strong>Don't let me go...<strong>

Sebuah lagu yang dibawakan oleh The Fray itu mengalun begitu merdu melalui ponsel suaminya yang terletak diatas meja disamping ranjangnya. Menandakan kalau ada seseorang yang menghubunginya. Ia meraih ponsel yang masih bergetar itu. Mata emeraldnya menangkap nama 'Sasu-Teme'. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol answer dan meletakkan di telinganya.

"Halo Sasuke-kun?" jawabnya pelan. Membuat seseorang di seberang sana terkejut sejenak sebelum kemudian balik menjawabnya.

"Hn, Dobe ada?"

Wanita itu mengernyit, berpikir sejenak.

"Dobe? Maksudmu Naruto?"

"Hn,"

"Dia masih mandi. Ada pesan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar merdu di telinga Sasuke. Membuat pria bermata onyx itu sedikit iri dengan sahabatnya yang baru saja melepas status single-nya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau mendengarku?" Suara wanita yang lebih mirip desahan di telinga Sasuke itu menyambutnya kembali ke realita.

"Hn, suruh Dobe segera menghubungiku." Perintah pria itu.

"Baik, aku akan menyampaikannya."

'klik'

Bersamaan dengan bunyi terakhir itu sambungan keduanya telah terputus. Tak lama kemudian sosok yang ditunggunya muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Tubuh bagian bawahnya berlilitkan handuk. Rambut pirangnya yang masih basah membuat beberapa tetes air turun perlahan menelusuri dada bidangnya yang telanjang.

"Siapa yang menelepon Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto seraya mendudukkan pantatnya disamping istrinya. Tangannya masih sibuk menggosok rambut pirangnya dengan handuk yang lebih kecil.

"Sasuke-kun, dia memintamu untuk meneleponnya." Jawab wanita itu sembari menyerahkan ponsel berwarna hitam itu pada suaminya.

Pria itu mengernyit, tak mengerti. Bukan karena ia tak mendengar perkataan istrinya, bukan pula karena heran dengan pesan yang disampaikannya, melainkan karena panggilan wanita itu pada sahabatnya dengan menambahkan embel-embel 'kun' dibelakangnya. Sementara ia yang notabene adalah suaminya hanya dipanggil dengan namanya saja tanpa hiasan apapun. Ah masa bodoh, yang penting malaikat itu sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang.

Pria beriris blue sapphire itu kini beralih pada ponselnya. Jari jemarinya begitu lihai memainkan beberapa tombol hingga matanya menangkap nama seseorang yang akan dihubunginya lalu ia menekan tombol call.

***{+_+}***

Lagu bernuansa house music menggema di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar yang dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia. Meja-meja besar tempat khusus memesan minuman nampak tertata rapi di sana sini. Sedikit penerangan yang berasal dari beberapa bola lampu berbentuk bulat nampak bergantung di langit-langit. Memberikan kesan gelap namun tetap meriah. Sebagian orang lebih memilih untuk terjun di lantai dansa, mereka menari, bergerak bebas mengikuti irama lagu. Beberapa ada yang berceloteh sambil minum-minum di meja khusus tamu yang disediakan. Tak sedikit pula yang memilih bermain cinta di dalam kamar-kamar lantai atas.

Nampak dua orang yang diketahui adalah sepasang suami istri tengah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sang suami menatap istrinya dengan cemas. Terlalu takut kalau-kalau istrinya itu akan di goda oleh pria lain. Oke, mungkin pikirannya terlalu berlebihan. Tapi segalanya bisa terjadi di tempat tertutup namun terbuka ini_klub malam. Tertutup, tempat ini hanya diperuntukkan bagi orang-orang yang usianya diatas 17 tahun. Terbuka, tempat ini memberi kebebasan penuh bagi para pengunjungnya kecuali kekerasan.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan, aku harus mengajakmu di tempat seperti ini..." Ujar Naruto seraya menggenggam erat jemari istrinya. Wanita berambut pink itu tersenyum menanggapi perkataan suaminya.

Benar-benar sial. Seharusnya saat ini ia menghabiskan malam pengantinnya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Memadu kasih berdua, saling berbagi kehangatan, memanjakan malaikatnya, mengajaknya berdansa, menari diiringi lantunan lagu yang memabukkan, hingga keduanya kelelahan dan tertawa bersama. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang sungguh diluar prediksi. Mendadak sahabatnya memintanya untuk datang ke tempat orang-orang dewasa berkumpul.

"Naruto, itu..."

Suara merdu istrinya membuyarkan khayalannya. Mata birunya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura. Dengan cepat ia menuntun istrinya menuju orang tersebut.

"Oi Teme, ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kemari?" tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya yang bermata onyx saat keduanya sudah mendekat.

"Ada kejutan untukmu." Sahut pria raven itu datar. Tangan kekarnya memainkan gelas berisi minuman beralkohol.

"Kejutan? Apa maksudmu? Dimana yang lain?"

Pria berambut pirang itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, namun yang tampak di matanya hanyalah orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia tidak menemukan sahabatnya yang lain kecuali Sasuke.

"Hn, pergilah ke kamar no. 27, mereka ada disana," jelas Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana." Seru Naruto menggandeng tangan istrinya seraya melangkah perlahan.

"Tunggu Dobe, kau harus pergi sendiri."

"Eh?" Naruto menaikkan alis.

"Istrimu akan tetap disini bersamaku. Kami akan menyusulmu kalau semua sudah siap," lanjut pria beriris onyx itu.

"Siap apa? Teme, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," keluh si pirang. Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, ia mendekati sahabat pirangnya dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya. Seolah itu adalah rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk istrinya.

"Kalau kau memang sayang pada istrimu, bantulah mereka menyiapkan kejutan khusus untuknya."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna perkataan Sasuke sebelum kemudian ia mengangguk pelan pertanda ia mengerti apa yang disampaikan oleh sahabatnya. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Sakura-chan, tolong tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali,"

Pria itu lantas mengecup dahi sang istri. Tak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang kurang suka melihat kelakuannya, entah karena apa.

"Aku mengerti Naruto. Pergilah,"

Wanita itu tersenyum manis, menandakan kalau ia tidak keberatan dengan permintaan suaminya. Membuat pria itu tidak khawatir lagi padanya. Toh ada Sasuke yang akan menemaninya.

"Naruto memang selalu bikin iri ya," seru seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan senyum aneh seperti biasa diikuti oleh beberapa orang dibelakangnya.

"Ya, dia memang penakluk wanita yang handal," sahut seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Tangannya merangkul mesra seorang lelaki berambut model nanas.

"Bukan. Lebih tepatnya penjilat wanita," timpal seorang pria berambut merah darah. Ekspresi datarnya sulit diartikan. Dengan santainya ia mendudukkan pantatnya disamping Sakura.

"Itu tidak benar. Buktinya Naruto sangat setia padaku saat kami masih bersama," bantah seorang gadis bermata lavender. Rambut pirang panjangnya indah menjuntai.

"Kau mana tahu dia yang sebenarnya. Sudah kubilang kan, Naruto itu pandai sekali merayu wanita, termasuk kau."

Ino tersenyum mengejek. Mengabaikan kekasihnya yang mendecih, tak suka dengan nada bicaranya.

"Kau..."

"Kalian semua berisik! Cepat siapkan peralatannya."

Sasuke sedikit berteriak. Kesal dengan jelakuan teman-temannya yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan. Memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Atau mungkin sebenarnya ia tak suka dengan topik yang dibicarakan oleh temannya. Ekor matanya melirik kearah Sakura yang duduk diantara dirinya dan Gaara. Wanita itu bergeming, seakan tak memiliki rasa sama sekali. Membuat sang pangeran es sedikit penasaran.

"Yeah, selesai." gumam kekasih Ino.

Semua mata mengamati sebuah media mirip televisi yang terletak diatas meja. Layar monitornya menyala, menunjukkan sebuah ruangan yang diketahui kamar no. 27. Kamar dimana yang akan menjadi tujuan Naruto.

"Itu Naruto?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Tentu saja. Apa penglihatanmu bermasalah, hingga kau tak mengenali suamimu sendiri eh?"

"Shion, jangan mulai lagi." Geram Sasuke. Membuat gadis berambut pirang pucat itu mendengus sebal.

"Ck, troublesome."

"Nikmati saja," ujar Gaara datar.

"Dia masuk," ucap Sai. Yang lainnya mengikuti dengan khidmat tak terkecuali Sakura yang masih belum mengerti, namun ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam.

Nampak seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia mematung. Mata birunya membelalak lebar, mulutnya menganga, ia terkejut. Bukan teman-temannya yang ada di dalam, melainkan tiga orang gadis sexy dengan pakaian minim tengah menari erotic didepannya. Perlahan ketiga gadis itu mulai mendekatinya, menggodanya, membelainya, membisikinya dengan desahan manja.

"Pertunjukan baru dimulai," gumam Sasuke menyeringai.

Entah kenapa, ada perasaan aneh menjalari hati Sakura. Ia merasa cemas, takut, khawatir tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Malaikat itu tidak punya rasa atau nafsu, mereka hanya memiliki pikiran. Lantas perasaan apa ini? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kau tenang saja Sakura. Suamimu tidak akan tergoda," bisik Ino pelan yang tidak sengaja melihat kekhawatiran Sakura. Wanita pink itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Naruto masih bergeming. Kepalanya serasa berputar-putar. Biasanya ia suka sekali dengan situasi seperti ini. Aroma sensual, tarian bergairah, suara-suara genit manja, hingga membuat suhu tubuhnya mendidih, tak mampu lagi menahannya. Tapi tidak kali ini. Perasaannya tak lagi ingin menjamah tubuh-tubuh indah itu. Ia merasa jijik dan malu. Malu pada dirinya, pada istrinya, juga sahabatnya. Ini aneh, sangat aneh. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Jangan paksa aku gadis-gadis nakal, aku sudah memiliki istri yang lebih baik dari siapapun." Ucap Naruto tajam seraya menepis kasar tangan-tangan yang sempat menyentuhnya . Sontak ketiga gadis itu berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya. Perlahan ketiganya berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Samar-samar pria itu bisa mendengar ucapan gadis-gadis tersebut.

"Cih! Brengsek! Kita ditolak."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia berjalan mendekati sudut kamar seraya mengacungkan jempol terbalik kearah benda kecil yang ia yakini merupakan penghubung antara dirinya dan beberapa orang yang melihatnya pada layar monitor.

"Nikmati itu kawan," ujarnya menyeringai sebelum kemudian ia menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

"Wah, Naruto benar-benar sudah berubah. Kau memang hebat Sakura," puji Ino sembari menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. Yang lain masih tercengang, sulit untuk mempercayainya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto hingga dia jadi seperti itu?" tanya Shion kesal.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun,"

"Kau bohong! Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan!"

"..."

"Cepat kata—"

"Cukup Shion! Aku tak mau memiliki kekasih pembuat malu sepertimu." Bentak Sasuke seraya berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Eh?"

Semua mata membelalak kecuali Gaara. Pria itu lebih memilih memainkan gelasnya yang tidak kosong. Tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang menegang. Tujuannya datang ke tempat ini untuk bersenang-senang, mendengarkan alunan lagu. Bukan untuk mendengarkan orang bertengkar.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu!" teriak gadis lavender itu setengah berlari mengejar seorang pangeran yang baru saja pergi.

"Teman-teman, terima kasih kejutannya." Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati istrinya.

"Tapi maaf, aku lebih tertarik pada bidadariku yang sebenarnya." Lanjutnya seraya mencium pipi istrinya.

"Ayo Sakura-chan,"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, ia pun pergi dengan malaikat maut disampingnya. Menyisakan teman-temannya yang hanya dihadiahi siluet punggung saja. Ia bahkan tak sempat menanyakan sahabatnya yang lain. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah malaikatnya. Bukan gadis lain dengan pakaian sexy sekalipun.

***{+_+}***

Naruto memutar salah satu lagu favoritnya. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum. Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Sakura-chan, berdansalah denganku?" Naruto mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Sakura yang duduk di tepi ranjang kamarnya.

Gadis berambut pink itu mengernyit.

"Jangan khawatir Sakura-chan, ini tidak akan sulit..." Ucap Naruto seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan istrinya.

Meskipun malaikat maut itu terlihat ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya ia meraih tangan Naruto lalu berdiri mengikuti langkah suaminya.

Kedua sayap putih muncul dari balik punggungnya. Malaikat itu berdansa dengan sayap-sayap kecilnya. Sesekali ia terbang melayang di udara. Pelukan-pelukan mereka terlihat begitu erat. Wajah-wajah mereka seperti begitu pedih menyayat, melekat satu sama lain di pipi. Seperti tak ingin lepas satu sama lain, seakan hari itu merupakan hari terakhir mereka di bumi.

Sayap-sayap mungilnya berkibas perlahan. Sesekali Naruto bisa merarakan bulu-bulu lembut yang bergeser manis di jari jemarinya. Tubuh wanita itu begitu mungil, hampir terasa rapuh seperti sebuah porselen mahal. Wanita itu ia dekap begitu erat, hampir-hampir membuatnya sulit bernafas. Namun malaikat itu seperti tak peduli, ia biarkan nafasnya sesak dan sulit. Ia biarkan tubuhnya lepas dan tak terkendali. Ia biarkan darah dagingnya menjadi milik orang lain.

"Apa aku memelukmu terlalu erat?" tanya Naruto seraya memandang malaikat itu dalam-dalam.

Wanita itu menggeleng perlahan, menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Naruto, membuat wajah mereka begitu dekat. Udara yang mereka hirup seperti berasal dari satu nafas. Naruto hanya ingin meletakkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke permukaan kulit lembut wanita itu. Perlahan wanita itu mengeratkan kembali pelukannya, tangan kirinya memanjang mencoba meraih leher laki-laki itu dari belakang. Rambut-rambut halusnya terasa bergetar sejenak, membawanya sekejap ke sebuah perasaan yang tak terkira.

"Eratkan lagi pelukanmu, eratkan Naruto..."

Naruto membiarkan tubuh mereka seperti meleleh jadi satu. Gerakan-gerakan kaki mereka seperti sebuah jam dinding antik yang tak pernah rusak. Nafasnya sudah begitu sesak, bahkan ia tak bisa merasakan lagi detak jantungnya. Pelukannya tak pernah renggang satu detik pun, ia bahkan tak melakukan gerakan-gerakan dansa yang lazim ia lakukan dengan gadis-gadis lain, yang membuat mereka bergerak menjauh sedikit untuk kemudian mendekat kembali. Ia peluk dan peluk terus malaikat cantik tersebut. Seperti takut kalau kejauhannya akan membuat ia tak kembali. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pedih, merana seperti seorang laki-laki yang akan patah hati. Kaki-kakinya membawa gadis itu seperti melayang, dari satu sudut ke sudut yang lain. Sebuah perasaan surgawi seperti membuat mereka begitu kagum, haru, gembira, sedih, semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

"Mungkin ini kedengarannya gila Sakura-chan, tapi aku memang mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu," bisik Naruto pelan di telinga Sakura membuat wanita itu sedikit menggeliat karena deruan nafas Naruto yang menggelitik telinganya.

Perlahan-lahan malaikat beriris emerald itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat mata sapphire di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibir peachnya. Membuat Naruto yakin kalau Sakura juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Tangan Naruto terulur menyentuh wajah istrinya, membelainya pelan sebelum kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada malaikat pink itu. Hidung keduanya bersentuhan, deruan nafas saling menerpa, hingga tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka, yang ada hanya kedua bibir yang masih sibuk mencium dan mengulum satu sama lain. Bahkan ciuman keduanya tak terlepas saat Naruto menggendong tubuh Sakura, membaringkannya di ranjang. Membiarkan desahan-desahan menggema di kamar Naruto memecah kesunyian malam.

***{+_+}***

Satu bulan sudah berlalu semenjak pernjanjian antara seorang manusia dan seorang malaikat maut berlangsung. Tak ada hal lain yang terjadi selain rona kebahagiaan yang menghiasi wajah keduanya. Naruto menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami pada umumnya. Ia bekerja, hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan semasa hidupnya. Sungguh mengejutkan, mengingat kebiasaannya hanya bersenang-senang dan menghambur-hamburkan uang milik orang tuanya. Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze patut bangga terhadap perubahan putranya menuju ke arah positif.

Begitu pula sebaliknya. Sakura yang awalnya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupan manusia, kini ia mengerti banyak hal atas ajaran dari Naruto. Sebagai seorang istri, setiap hari ia selalu menyiapkan apa yang menjadi kebutuhan Naruto. Tentunya tanpa melalaikan tugasnya sebagai malaikat maut. Keduanya saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Semuanya baik-baik saja, tak ada hal aneh yang menimpa.

Sampai suatu hari, ketika keduanya tengah melakukan aktivitas malamnya di atas ranjang, tiba-tiba malaikat pink itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Membuat pria blonde itu mengernyit bingung.

"Naruto... aku tak ingin hanya bercinta denganmu saja,"

**~TBC~**

**A/N : Hn, sepertinya Rey salah prediksi. Seharusnya chap 3 ini merupakan chap terakhir sekaligus pemicu munculnya malaikat cowok. Jadi, bersamaan dengan munculnya malaikat cowok, maka fic ini juga akan berakhir *nyengir***  
><strong>Ya-ya-ya Rey tahu chap ini mengecewakan (banget) U.U<strong>  
><strong>Entah kenapa, Rey jadi kehilangan mood buat nulis fic NS *dibacok*<strong>  
><strong>Kalau bukan karena 'gui gui' *nunjuk gui gui* bisa dipastikan Rey belum apdet fic gaje ini.<strong>  
><strong>So, mungkin chap depan apdetnya bakal lama (banget) atau malah gak dilanjutin #Author tidak bertanggung jawab# *dikeroyok*<strong>  
><strong>Yosh. Silahkan tinggalkan 'Review' bagi yang berkenan XD<strong>

**~Thanks for reading~**


	4. Unfaithful

**Thanks to :** Ariya 'no' miji, **gui gui M.I.T,** Riexoluce, **Anonymous,** Guest, **Meika NaruSaku,** dan silent Readers (kalau ada)

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD**  
><strong>berantakan, dll, dsb, dst *dibantai rame-rame*<strong>

Dont** Like** Dont **Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto... aku tak ingin hanya bercinta denganmu  
>saja,"<p>

Lelaki itu memandang malaikat itu setengah tak percaya. Seperti sebuah halilintar di siang hari bolong, kata-kata itu mengagetkannya dari sebuah mimpinya yang sangat indah.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya lirih lebih mirip sebuah bisikan.

"Hmm, entahlah, aku ingin bisa merasakan bagaimana bercinta dengan laki-laki lain. Aku ingin merasakan pelukan yang lain. Aku ingin merasakan degup jantung yang lain. Perasaan-perasaan yang lain. Aku ingin menyerah dengan cara yang lain, aku ingin tahu sesuatu yang lain saja..." Jawab wanita itu polos tanpa mempedulikan perasaan seseorang yang kini tengah terluka.

Dari dalam hati Naruto seperti bergulir setetes darah yang begitu menyakitkan. Mata birunya masih menatap ke arah mata emerald istrinya, berusaha menggali kebenaran di balik tatapan itu. Apakah memang ada cinta di sana? Apakah cinta itu nyata? Apakah layak sebuah cinta seperti itu sanggup membuat banyak hati jadi gembira dan di saat yang sama jadi terluka, bahkan pedih tak terhingga. Apakah begitu dalamnya sebuah cinta sampai pemuda itu tak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya, seperti seorang pengemis yang meminta belas kasih.

"Apakah aku tak cukup untukmu?"

Wanita berambut pink itu memandangnya dengan aneh. Seakan laki-laki itu berbicara dalam bahasa asing yang tak pernah dikenalnya. Namun sebentar kemudian raut wajahnya menghalus. Merasa kasihan kepada laki-laki yang tak lain adalah suaminya. Tangannya meraih wajah tampan yang malam ini tampak begitu lelah. Mengelusnya lembut, menciumnya dengan iba. Wanita itu tak berkata apa-apa. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan meninggalkan pria itu sendirian di dalam kamarnya yang kini terasa begitu lenggang.

Seperti sebuah mimpi buruk, malam itu Naruto terbangun dari dunia fiksinya. Sadar bahwa ia hanyalah seorang laki-laki bodoh tak berdaya yang sudah menyampaikan sebuah janji. Perjanjian tak adil dengan seorang malaikat yang kini jadi tampak seperti iblis di mata nanarnya. Naruto menangis seperti seorang anak kecil, seorang bayi yang kehilangan ibunya. Seorang kekasih patah hati yang sering terlihat di film-film cengeng.

Keesokan harinya, tubuh tegap Naruto terbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya. Aroma malaikat itu masih tercium harum di atas sarung bantal. Membuatnya semakin mengingat momen-momen indah yang pernah dilaluinya bersama malaikat pink itu. Tubuhnya melemah lagi, jauh lebih lemah dari seharusnya seorang laki-laki seusianya. Walaupun tidak selemah ketika ia masih sakit. Namun kali ini, tidak seperti kali yang lalu, ia hanya ingin mati. Seperti ia tak memiliki lagi alasan untuk hidup. Seperti ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bermimpi. Bahkan mungkin ia tak tahu lagi apakah ia masih punya mimpi. Sisa-sisa kekuatannya hanya digunakan untuk memikirkan malaikat itu.

Sampai suatu malam, entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, kaki-kakinya membawanya melangkah keluar dari tempat tidur. Membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang mungkin bisa membuat hatinya bahagia lagi. Membuatnya merasa tidak kesepian lagi, membuatnya tertawa lagi, membuatnya tak hanya memikirkan seorang istri—yang entah masih pantas disebut sebagai seorang istri atau tidak.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas tatkala ia menyadari tempat yang menjadi tujuannya sudah berada tepat di depan mata. Dengan senyum mengembang ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam tempat tersebut. Melupakan sejenak segala kegundahan dalam hatinya yang sempat membawanya pada keputusasaan. Ketampanannya mulai terpancar kembali di wajahnya, meskipun masih ada sisa-sisa kesedihan di sana.

"Wah, Naruto-kun! Akhirnya kau kembali...," pekik seorang gadis berdecak kagum, seolah dirinya baru saja mendapati seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang baru turun dari kereta kuda.

"Naruto, bermainlah sebentar denganku..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa saja, Naruto?"

"Naruto...! Kau semakin menawan saja,"

"Naruto-san?"

"Naruto..."

"Naru-kun..."

Naruto hanya menanggapi sapaan-sapaan para gadis itu dengan tersenyum. Sesekali ia mengibaskan tangannya pelan, pertanda ia tidak tertarik dengan ajakan-ajakan gadis-gadis itu. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto kembali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini setelah pria itu sempat melangsungkan pernikahannya beberapa pekan lalu. Jadi, wajar saja kalau para kaum hawa itu begitu merindukan sosoknya.

Pria blonde itu terus melangkah mengabaikan suara-suara yang terus-menerus meneriakkan namanya hingga akhirnya suara-suara itu menyerah—tertelan keramaian.

"Lama tidak bertemu... hei bocah," seru seorang bartender yang lebih dewasa dari Naruto ketika melihatnya berjalan mendekat ke arah mejanya. Rambut pirang panjangnya membingkai wajahnya yang khas. Beberapa helai rambutnya ia biarkan menutupi sebelah matanya, membuatnya begitu mudah dikenali hanya dalam sekali pandang.

Naruto mendengus, tak tahukah pria yang begitu lihai memainkan botol itu kalau dirinya sudah melepas masa bujangnya, menjadikan ia pria dewasa yang sering terlintas dalam mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

"Aku sudah bukan bocah lagi... Dei-Dei," sahut Naruto asal sembari mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi tepat di depan meja pria dengan warna bola mata yang senada dengan miliknya.

Bartender muda itu hanya tersenyum mendengar namanya diubah seperti itu. Kemudian ia kembali berujar. "Baiklah lupakan, ada yang ingin kau pesan?" tawarnya kemudian.

"Beri aku minuman terbaikmu."

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum. "Dengan senang hati," serunya seraya meracik minuman yang dimaksud. Tak lama kemudian ia menyodorkan minuman buatannya di depan Naruto.

"Nikmati saja, jika masih ada yang kurang jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memanggilku lagi," jelasnya masih dengan tersenyum.

"Baik, terima kasih," jawab Naruto disertai dengan anggukan pelan pertanda ia mengerti. Pria berambut panjang itu kemudian berlalu menuju seseorang yang melambai padanya.

Naruto mulai menyesap pelan minumannya sebelum kemudian ia letakkan kembali di atas meja. Ia mengedarkan pandangan di sekelilingnya. Terdengar suara tawa-tawa genit tertahan sambil membuang muka, takut kalau terlihat oleh seseorang yang sedang dijadikan topik pembicaraan. Semua masih nampak sama. Bahkan meskipun ia sudah beberapa pekan tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di tempat ini, pikirnya.

Tapi tunggu, ada hal berbeda yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah sosok yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sosok itu seperti tidak asing baginya, seperti ia sangat mengenal sosok itu. Namun, apakah benar dia adalah sosok yang dimaksud olehnya?

***{+_+}***

Wajahnya begitu cerah seperti mentari pagi, bagaikan satu-satunya cahaya dalam kegelapan. Kaki-kakinya yang lincah bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti sebuah irama lagu. Sesekali bibir tipisnya mengulum senyum mendengar puji-pujian yang terlontar dari mulut orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Bisik-bisik dari para gadis atau wanita yang iri hati kepadanya juga tak luput dari indera pendengarannya. Tatapan tak suka, jengkel, seolah ingin menelan wanita berambut pink itu hidup-hidup.

Ia terus menari dan menari, membiarkan nafasnya terengah, membiarkan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya, membiarkan kaki-kakinya lelah, hingga ia tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri apalagi berjalan. Oh tidak, kedengarannya itu sangat berlebihan.

Berkali-kali gaun pendek pink pucatnya terangkat ke atas yang secara tak sengaja mengekspos paha putihnya, membuat para kaum Adam menggumamkan kata 'wow' disertai dengan seringaian tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

Diam-diam mata emeraldnya melirik ke arah seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari kejauhan dengan tatapan dingin, cukup dingin untuk membekukan hatinya malam ini. Seseorang yang ia yakini adalah sahabat suaminya. Seseorang beriris onyx tajam yang masih setia dengan exspresi datarnya, bahkan ketika wanita beriris emerald itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya hingga ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan mejanya.

"Kau..." Wanita itu nampak berpikir sejenak, "Sasuke Uchiha?" lanjutnya kemudian seraya mendudukkan pantatnya tanpa dikomando di samping pria berambut raven itu. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengulum senyum, wajahnya nampak bahagia, seolah seseorang yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah kerabat dekat yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai.

"Hn,"

Dan hanya jawaban singkat itulah yang keluar dari bibir pemilik nama Sasuke tersebut. Lagi, pria itu menegak habis minumannya dalam sekali teguk yang entah sudah ke berapa kali.

Wanita itu hanya mengamatinya dalam diam. Sebelah tangannya terulur meraih segelas minuman beralkohol yang hampir menyentuh bibir pemuda itu kalau saja ia tak merebut dari tangannya.

"Kurasa kau sudah terlalu banyak minum, Tuan Uchiha,"

Malaikat itu berujar dengan santainya, mengabaikan tatapan tak suka dari Uchiha junior. Seolah menggodanya, minuman itu akhirnya ia teguk hingga tandas sebelum kemudian ia letakkan kembali gelas kosong tersebut di atas meja. Menimbulkan bunyi gesekan yang nyaris tertelan oleh keramaian di sekitarnya.

"Dan kurasa, kau sudah salah tempat, Nyonya Namikaze."

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, membuat pemuda di hadapannya mengernyit keheranan. Apakah ia salah bicara? Ada rasa penasaran, keingintahuan yang tersirat dengan jelas di wajah tampannya. Siapa sebenarnya wanita ini? Benarkah dia adalah istri sahabat pirangnya? Jika itu memang benar, lantas apa yang dia lakukan sendirian—sama seperti dirinya di tempat yang bisa dibilang cukup liar dan bebas ini. Bukankah seharusnya saat ini wanita itu berada di atas ranjang empuk bersama suaminya? Eh, tapi apa pedulinya? Semua itu bukan tanggung jawabnya, sama sekali bukan urusannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain sebentar," seru wanita itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Jemari tangannya meremas pelan sebelah tangan Sasuke yang tergeletak di atas meja, membuatnya tertegun sejenak, membuat aliran darahnya berdesir halus, membuatnya terasa nyaman.

Bermain? Ya, bermain. Pria yang berasal dari klan Uchiha tersebut bukanlah pria bodoh yang tidak mengerti akan apa yang dibicarakan wanita itu. Hanya saja ia tak mengerti, apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Munginkah suaminya itu tidak memberinya kesempatan? Mungkinkah suaminya itu tidak memberinya kepuasan, kenikmatan, atau karena wanita itu tak pernah puas, atau mungkin karena sebab yang lain? Entahlah. Dan sekali lagi, pria itu lebih memilih untuk tidak memusingkannya.

Bukan tipikal Uchiha yang banyak bicara. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dalam sekali hentakan pria itu berhasil membuat malaikat pink itu terduduk di atas pangkuannya. Mata onyxnya menatap intens mata emerald yang balik menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Bohong kalau lelaki itu tidak tertarik dengan pemandangan di depannya ini. Bohong kalau lelaki itu tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Terkadang ia memang merindukan saat-saat di mana ia menjadi seperti seorang pemburu yang menerjang mangsa. Dan, inilah saatnya.

Perlahan tangan wanita itu memanjang mencoba meraih leher laki-laki berambut raven itu dari belakang. Rambut-rambut halusnya terasa bergetar sejenak, menggemakan suara detak jantung masing-masing yang semakin lama semakin cepat seperti sebuah irama bersahut-sahutan, membawanya sekejap ke sebuah perasaan yang tak terkira. Jarak antara keduanya semakin menipis tatkala wajah keduanya semakin berdekatan satu sama lain. Terus dekat dan dekat hingga udara yang mereka hirup seperti berasal dari satu nafas.

Hidung keduanya bersentuhan hingga akhirnya tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan keduanya, yang ada hanya kedua bibir yang nampak sibuk bergelut mewakili perasaan membuncah yang mulai menuntutnya lebih dan lebih. Mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang seperti bosan melihat kelakuan keduanya, walaupun sebenarnya hanya iri hati saja yang membelenggu mereka.

"Kau lebih liar dari yang kukira... Sakura," bisik pemuda itu di sela-sela ciumannya. Seringaian khas Uchiha terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Dan kurasa kau lebih liar dariku... Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura tak kalah menyeringai dari Sasuke. Tangannya masih setia mengalung di leher Sasuke, bersamaan itu pula tangan kekar Sasuke semakin merapat di pinggangnya. Membuat keduanya beradu bibir kembali. Tanpa peduli, tanpa malu, seolah hal itu memanglah pantas untuk diperagakan di hadapan publik. Toh, hal-hal seperti itu memang bukan hal yang tabu lagi untuk di lakukan di klub malam ini.

Layaknya dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta, keduanya enggan untuk memisahkan diri. Nafasnya terengah-engah, wajah malaikat pink itu nampak memerah, nyaris kehabisan udara kalau saja ciuman yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat itu terlepas. Merasa masih belum cukup, hingga akhirnya Sasuke berinisiatif untuk menggiring Sakura ke sebuah tempat yang lebih nyaman—ke dalam kamar pribadi di lantai atas dari tempatnya sekarang ini.

Wanita berambut pink itu mengangguk pelan pertanda menyetujui isyarat lelaki yang kini berjalan selangkah di depannya. Ia menurut, seperti seekor anak ayam yang dengan patuh mengikuti induknya ke manapun dia pergi. Tak lupa disertai dengan genggaman tangan yang semakin lama semakin erat, seolah takut terlepas.

Lampu-lampu kecil menempel sangat redup pada dinding berwarna lebih kuning di sisinya. Nampak sebuah kamar bertuliskan nomor 14, terletak di sudut paling ujung koridor merah itu. Pintu kamarnya terbuat dari kayu tebal berwarna coklat gelap nyaris menyerupai warna hitam.

'Cklek'

Pintu kamar itu terbuka perlahan. Kamar itu terlihat rapi, indah, dan luas. Karpetnya tebal dan empuk, berwarna biru tua. Berbagai nuansa emas terlihat di sana-sini. Perabotnya pun tebal, tidak melengking jika tersentuh. Tidak seperti kayu murahan tipis yang ada di kamar-kamar hotel lain di luar sana. Aroma kamar itu sendiri seperti bau alam yang menyegarkan, membuat sang penghuni di dalamnya akan merasa terbuai, dan akan betah untuk tetap tinggal di sana.

Dengan pelan Sasuke kembali menutup pintu itu, tak lupa untuk menguncinya terlebih dahulu. Dengan tenang ia kembali menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di tepi ranjang tepat di sampingnya. Seperti terkena hipnotis atau semacamnya, wanita yang kini bermarga Namikaze itu hanya menurut tanpa membantah.

"Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan suamimu?" tanya Sasuke dengan mimik wajah yang serius. Jujur, ia masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sepasang pengantin yang masih cukup baru tersebut.

Wanita itu mendesah pelan. "Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkannya?" tanyanya balik, nadanya terdengar ketus. "Lagipula aku cukup yakin, dia bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik," lanjutnya kemudian. Mirip seorang Ibu yang mengatakan bahwa anaknya akan baik-baik saja di hari pertamanya menuntut ilmu di sekolah, meskipun tanpa ditemani olehnya.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. "Hn, begitu. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia ada di sini?"

Wanita berambut pink itu malah tertawa, seolah pria itu baru saja menceritakan sebuah lelucon yang mampu membuatnya tertawa. Membuat kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin menebal, ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran wanita itu. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, pemuda yang digilai para remaja itu berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Lagipula ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Wanita itulah yang menggodanya lebih dulu. Jadi, ikuti saja permainannya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu Sasuke-kun? Atau jangan-jangan..." Sakura sengaja menggantung kata-katanya, membiarkan pangeran es itu dilanda rasa penasaran sesaat sebelum kemudian ia melanjutkan, "kau takut kalau tiba-tiba kekasihmu itu... ah, Shion, datang kemari dan melihat—"

"Cih! Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Lagipula..." Kini giliran lelaki itu yang menggantung kata-katanya. "Dia bukan kekasihku lagi," lanjutnya sembari menarik malaikat pink itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membiarkan wanita itu menempel di dada bidangnya, membiarkan Sakura terkejut sejenak sebelum kemudian wanita itu ikut membalas pelukan Sasuke. Bahkan wanita berambut pink itu dapat mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki yang masih mendekapnya. Aroma yang sama yang selalu berhasil membuatnya bergairah. Hangatnya hembusan nafas Sasuke begitu terasa menggelitik di cuping telinganya. Detak jantung Sakura kian berdebar-debar tidak terkendali ketika dirasakan bibir Sasuke mengecup singkat puncak kepalanya.

Pelan-pelan lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya. Sebelah tangannya masih melingkar nyaman di pinggang wanita itu, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain beralih memegang dagunya, membuatnya menengadah untuk sekedar menatapnya.

Keduanya masih membisu, enggan untuk berbicara. Seolah jika ada yang membuka suara, maka berakhir pula kebersamaan mereka. Seolah jika ada yang berbicara, hanya akan merusak momen indah itu. Seolah tatapan mata mereka mampu untuk untuk berbicara, berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Saling mencari tahu, benarkah ada cinta di sana, atau hanya sekedar pemuas hasrat yang bersifat sementara? Entahlah.

Kedua tangan kekar Sasuke kini beralih membingkai wajah Sakura yang memerah. Wanita itu menahan nafas saat pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Seolah mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke, ia memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap ia akan bisa lebih menghayati setiap keping momen jika kedua matanya tertutup seperti itu. Bersamaan itu pula ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya, hidung mancung Sasuke yang menabrak hidungnya, hingga akhirnya bibir tipis Sasuke menyentuh bibir peachnya. Namun kali ini ciuman keduanya tak lagi lembut seperti sebelumnya, melainkan mengganas. Lidah Uchiha bungsu itu mulai menggila ketika tangan mungil Sakura meremas pelan rambut ravennya, dan Sakura nampak tidak mau kalah. Ia biarkan lidah Sasuke yang menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan bebas tanpa penjagaan, dan—

'Brakkk!'

Terdengar bunyi pintu kamar yang dibuka paksa oleh seseorang. Sontak keduanya terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Entah kenapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak terkejut mengetahui pelaku perusak pintu tersebut atau lebih tepatnya seorang pengganggu yang secara tak langsung melibatkan diri dalam permainannya. Seolah ia tahu bahwa akan ada orang lain yang ikut andil dalam dramanya.

Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke, wanita itu justru nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran orang yang tak diundang itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi sebelumnya yang lebih terkesan santai dan meremehkan. Mata emeraldnya membelalak lebar, mulutnya menganga melihat orang itu balik menatap dirinya dan Sasuke secara bergantian dengan mata berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. Sangat berbeda dengan tatapan matanya yang biasanya penuh kehangatan.

Orang itu masih mematung di tempatnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan mengucapkan atau melakukan sesuatu. Hanya saja terlihat kedua tangannya yang semakin mengepal erat. Orang itu adalah seseorang yang sangat dikenal oleh Sakura, seseorang yang pertama kali memperkenalkannya pada kehidupan manusia, seseorang yang beberapa hari ini tidak ditemuinya dan diabaikannya, seseorang yang sudah menikahinya, seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih menyandang status sebagai suaminya. Orang itu adalah—

"N-Naruto?" ucap Sakura terbata. Seperti ada sebongkah batu besar yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya hingga membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan sebuah nama.

Pria yang dipanggil Naruto itu tidak menjawab. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkahkan kakinya yang entah kenapa terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Ia terus melangkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia mengabaikan tatapan dingin sahabatnya yang kini tampak seperti serigala berbulu domba di matanya, seolah mencuranginya, menikamnya dari belakang di saat ia lengah.

Pria itu kemudian menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan istrinya. Mata birunya memandang mata emerald yang dalam sekejap mampu membuatnya serasa melambung tinggi di angkasa, dan dalam sekejap pula ia merasa dihempaskan sekeras-kerasnya di bumi. Naruto sudah tak mampu lagi untuk berpikir ketika tiba-tiba tangannya menjadi ringan dan—

'Plakkk!'

Mata onyx Sasuke membelalak lebar seolah ingin meloncat dari kelopaknya, dibiarkannya mulutnya menganga lebar sepersekian detik. Ia terlampau terkejut melihat aksi Naruto hingga tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Mungkin pemuda Uchiha itu akan biasa saja kalau tiba-tiba Naruto melayangkan pukulan padanya, sama seperti ketika Naruto memukulnya lantaran ia secara terang-terangan berciuman dengan kekasihnya—Shion, tepat di hadapannya. Namun kali ini sungguh di luar logikanya. Pria berambut pirang jabrik itu tidak memukulnya, melainkan dia memukul atau lebih tepatnya menampar wanita yang notabene adalah istrinya sendiri.

Sasuke seperti tidak mengenal sahabatnya itu. Yang ia tahu, Naruto memang sering menyakiti hati para gadis atau wanita yang tiba-tiba jadi membosankan baginya dan kemudian ditinggalkannya begitu saja. Namun meskipun begitu, Sasuke yakin kalau sahabat masa kecilnya itu bukanlah tipe pria pecundang yang suka melakukan kekerasan fisik pada lawan jenisnya apapun masalahnya.

Lantas siapa pria gila di hadapannya ini? Apa Naruto sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya hingga dia tega melakukan hal itu? Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah merasa aneh sejak awal kehadiran Naruto tadi. Tidak seperti biasanya sahabatnya itu nampak tak banyak bicara. Biasanya Naruto lebih suka berteriak-teriak tidak jelas ketika dirinya sedang marah atau dilanda kekesalan. Oh sial, Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa ia harus terlibat dalam persoalan rumah tangga yang bahkan belum pernah dialaminya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke berniat akan membalas perlakuan tidak adil Naruto terhadap wanita yang ada di sampingnya. Namun ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya itu ketika ekor matanya menangkap Sakura yang meringis kesakitan sambil menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Sasuke yakin kalau Naruto menamparnya cukup keras. Dan belum sempat tangan Sasuke menyentuh wajah malang itu, lagi-lagi ia dikagetkan oleh tindakan Naruto yang terkesan tiba-tiba.

Pria blonde itu berlutut di depan Sakura yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah menunduk seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Membuat Naruto yang berlutut di atas lantai mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap malaikat pink itu. Ia terhenyak beberapa saat ketika menyadari wanitanya itu menitikkan cairan bening—oh, apakah malaikat pink di hadapannya ini masih wanitanya? Bahkan Sakura nampak tidak peduli ketika tangan Naruto terulur untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya yang kini nampak memerah akibat tamparannya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan... aku... sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku," gumam Naruto pelan. Tangannya kini beralih mengusap pelan setitik darah segar di sudut bibir istrinya, berharap akan mampu mengurangi rasa sakitnya, meskipun ia sendiri yakin itu tidak akan cukup.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang merasa tidak dianggap tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Seperti ia tengah memerankan seorang tokoh pembantu atau sampingan yang tidak begitu berguna dalam sebuah film melankolis yang membosankan.

"Aku sudah menyakitimu Sakura-chan. Untuk itu aku mohon..." Kini kedua tangan kekar Naruto beralih menggenggam kedua tangan malaikat pink yang akhirnya membalas tatapannya. "Cabut nyawaku sekarang juga..."

"Eh?"

Sakura terperanjat. Ia baru ingat kalau pria itu pernah mengikrarkan sebuah janji padanya. Bukan janji sehidup semati yang biasa diucapkan pengantin baru di altar, melainkan janjinya yang lain.

_"Terima kasih Sakura-chan. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu. Aku janji, aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu. Dan kalau sampai aku mengingkarinya... aku siap mati saat itu juga."_

Itulah janji yang sudah Naruto buat untuknya. Namun waktu itu ia sama sekali tak mempedulikannya, seolah semua yang diucapkan oleh Naruto hanyalah sebuah lelucon belaka. Ia tak menyangka kalau pria itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Dan Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, haruskah ia menuruti keinginan Naruto, atau ia bisa melakukan hal lain?

"Dobe, ternyata kau memang sudah gila," ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya. Ia lelah membungkam sedari tadi dan masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Seingatnya Naruto bukanlah tipe pria yang suka mendramatisir penderitaan. Sasuke tahu betul kalau sahabat blondenya itu bukanlah seseorang yang suka berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Apalagi hanya karena seorang wanita. Bahkan ketika dulu Shion mengkhianatinya Naruto tidak terlihat sehancur ini. Meskipun pria itu marah dan sempat memukulnya namun kemudian semua nampak baik-baik saja, begitu pula dengan persahabatannya.

Tapi sekarang Sasuke seperti melihat sisi lain dari Naruto. Dia terlihat lemah dan rapuh, guratan keputusasaan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Naruto yang sekarang jauh lebih mirip seorang gadis cengeng merana yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh kekasihnya. Mungkinkah perubahan sifat Naruto disebabkan karena pria itu sudah tak lagi lajang, sehingga dia harus mengerti akan makna tanggung jawab sebagai seorang suami, kepedulian, atau mungkin karena Naruto yang sekarang memang sudah menjelma menjadi pria dewasa yang harus mengutamakan kesetiaan pada sang istri, dan mengenal arti kata cinta yang sesungguhnya? Cih! Omong kosong, batin Sasuke sarkastik.

Naruto menoleh ke arah sahabat—yang mungkin lebih pantas disebut sebagai rivalnya. Ia mengernyit, lupa kalau masih ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Sakura. Sasuke, kenapa harus pria itu yang harus terlibat dalam urusannya? Kenapa bukan orang lain yang tidak pernah dikenalnya? Bukan berarti Naruto berharap istrinya itu akan tergoda oleh lelaki lain selain Sasuke. Hanya saja Naruto heran, kenapa kisah asmaranya harus berakhir di tangan sahabatnya sendiri? Seandainya saja tadi ia tidak datang tepat waktu, mungkin saat ini sahabat dan istrinya itu sudah melakukan—oh, Naruto tak sanggup membayangkannya. Betapa ia ingin menghajar pria dingin itu. Tapi untuk apa? Tidak akan ada gunanya, hanya akan membuang-buang tenaganya saja. Terlebih ia sudah bukan lagi remaja SMA yang sebentar-sebentar hanya memikirkan tawuran.

"Teme, tenanglah sebentar. Aku sedang berbicara dengan istriku," sahut pria blonde itu santai mirip seorang ayah yang baru saja menyuruh orang lain untuk tidak berisik karena ia akan menidurkan anaknya, membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Hn, terserah," ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal. Dengan santainya ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di sekitarnya mengabaikan Naruto yang menatapnya tak percaya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung meninggalkan sepasang suami istri aneh itu. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa, lebih tepatnya tidak mau. Ia takut kalau-kalau Naruto akan berulah lagi. Karena itulah ia lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal, berjaga-jaga, meskipun ia sendiri tidak mau ikut campur terlalu jauh. Terlebih karena ia merasa sedikit banyak juga bersalah dalam hal ini.

Naruto beralih lagi pada istrinya yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak ia mengerti. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Sakura-chan, katakan sesuatu. Jangan diam seperti itu, aku rela menerima hukuman apapun darimu Sakura-chan,"

"Aku..." Sahut Sakura, suaranya terdengar parau. "Aku membencimu Naruto," desisnya nyaris tak terdengar oleh Naruto.

Kekecewaan tergambar jelas di wajah pria blonde itu. Sama sekali bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ia inginkan. Lantas jawaban seperti apa yang ia harapkan? Masihkah ia berharap wanita itu akan memaafkannya, kembali pulang bersamanya, kembali ke dalam pelukannya, bahkan setelah ia menyakiti fisiknya? Entahlah, Naruto sendiri tidak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Tapi yang jelas, hatinya kian terasa sakit, dadanya terasa sesak, bahkan pedih tak terhingga. Mengingatkannya pada gadis-gadis belia atau para wanita yang sempat menjadi teman tidurnya, lalu ia tinggalkan begitu saja di saat ia sudah bosan, disaat ia sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi. Seperti inikah rasanya? Seperti seonggok sampah yang dibuang begitu saja.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum kemudian ia membukanya kembali, seolah berusaha memantapkan hati.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," ucapnya seraya berdiri dan menatap Sasuke yang masih menyembunyikan dua buah bola mata onyx di balik kelopaknya.

"Teme, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sakura-chan."

Penuturan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke membuka matanya walaupun sedikit enggan. Dengan malas lelaki berambut raven itu bangkit dari rebahannya dan kembali duduk seperti sebelumnya. Ia mendecih pelan. "Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Pria beriris blue sky itu menghela nafas. "Jika kau memang serius dengan Sakura-chan, aku mohon padamu untuk tidak menyakitinya sama seperti yang telah kulakukan padanya," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum miris.

Meskipun Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun Naruto tahu pasti kalau sahabatnya yang cerdas itu bisa mengerti perkataannya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang kini menatapnya penuh keheranan. Detik berikutnya pria bermarga Namikaze itu berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkan dua insan yang masih bergeming. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di ambang pintu.

"Kau tak perlu cemas Sakura-chan, aku akan menyiapkan surat perceraian kita besok."

**~TBC~**

Tolong maafkan Rey yang nyaris saja menelantarkan fic gaje ini (bungkuk-bungkuk).  
>Jujur, sebenarnya Rey ragu untuk melanjutkan semua fic Rey, karena Rey merasa kemampuan menulis Rey berkurang drastis, nyaris tidak ada, nihil, nol besar... T_T<br>Tapi berhubung Rey ini orangnya bertanggung jawab *sok bijak*, maka dengan sisa-sisa semangat yang masih Rey miliki *lebe*, Rey akan berusaha untuk tidak lagi menelantarkan semua fic Rey yang belum rampung XDD  
>Rey sangat berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah menyemangati Rey #peluk satu-satu# *Plakk!*<br>Mohon dimaklumi kalau ficnya semakin gaje dan tidak nyambung *nyengir*  
>Tapi meskipun begitu, silahkan para pengujung sekalian yang baru saja mampir ke sini untuk menekan tombol <strong>'REVIEW'<strong> dengan keikhlasan hati yang luar biasa *ditampol berjamaah*

**~Thanks For Reading~**


	5. Apologize

**Thanks** **to : **ZeeMe, **Namikaze achiles,** Nasako Uzumikawa, **alfancyank claloe, **AL Blue Blossom, **Fumiko Miki NaSa,** agusajisaputro, **Riela nacan,** Reina Murayama, **dll**

**Naruto** **: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** **: ****OOC, AU, Typo(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dll, dsb, dst *dibantai rame-rame***

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepi.

Gelap. Ia biarkan ruangan itu gelap di malam yang belum begitu larut. Susana malam ini begitu tenang—bukan, melainkan sepi. Sama sepinya dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Lampu kuning dari jalanan merayap begitu lemah dari luar.

Tubuhnya tampak bergelimang cahaya yang mencuri arah dari tirai jendela setengah tertutup, bergerak-gerak tertiup angin malam yang dingin.

Ia terduduk di tepi ranjang milik seorang pemuda yang belum lama dikenalnya. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Beberapa helai rambut soft pinknya ia biarkan terjatuh menutupi wajahnya.

Sejak sepekan lalu ia seperti tak ingat lagi dengan dirinya. Sama tak ingatnya dengan semua tugas yang ia emban sebagai malaikat maut. Yang ia lakukan hanya berdiam diri, memikirkan sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti, berjalan tak tentu arah, hingga kaki-kakinya yang lelah menuntunnya kembali pulang ke apartemen sahabat suaminya—yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan melepas statusnya sebagai suaminya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, lelaki itu sudah meminta persetujuan resmi atas kegagalan hubungan mereka.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Perasaan asing tidak mengenakkan yang tiba-tiba menampar batinnya. Ia merasa jiwa malaikat mautnya yang biasanya kejam kini melemah. Sama lemahnya dengan manusia-manusia bodoh yang beberapa waktu lalu ia cabut nyawanya. Manusia-manusia cengeng yang rela mengakhiri hidupnya hanya karena cinta. Ha. Ia tertawa hambar. Ironisnya, seseorang yang mereka cintai sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Seolah kematian seseorang merupakan sebuah lelucon bagi mereka.

"Ugh," tangannya meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menjerat jantungnya, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Wanita itu tak pernah menyangka, kalau hidupnya sebagai manusia akan sesulit ini. Ia pikir akan menyenangkan ketika ia mencoba bercinta dengan lelaki lain selain suaminya. Ia pikir akan menyenangkan ketika tubuhnya yang haus dimanjakan oleh orang lain. Ia pikir akan mudah melakukannya. Membiarkan tubuhnya menari-nari dengan orang-orang yang diinginkannya. Membiarkan suaminya kesepian seorang diri tanpa tahu kapan dirinya akan tiba.

Tapi tidak. Pada kenyataannya semua itu tak mudah baginya. Ia tak bisa melakukannya meskipun jiwanya menuntut. Ia tak bisa bercinta dengan lelaki lain. Bahkan ketika orang itu berada dalam satu ranjang dengan dirinya setiap malamnya. Membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain hanya tidur dengannya. Membuat perasaannya gusar tak menentu. Perasaan yang masih tak ia mengerti hingga saat ini.

'Cklek,'

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Seorang pemuda berambut raven masuk ke dalam kamar yang sama dengan wanita itu. Tangan kekarnya merayap, menekan sesuatu yang ada di dinding putihnya.

'Ctek,'

Bersamaan dengan bunyi itu, ruangan yang sebelumnya gelap itu kini terlihat jauh lebih terang. Hal yang begitu kontras.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Tangannya sibuk melonggarkan dasi kerjanya lalu mencopotnya, dan meletakkannya kembali di tempat semula—di meja rias. Begitu pula dengan jas hitam yang sempat membungkus tubuhnya seharian ini. Ia melepaskannya, lalu menaruhnya lagi di tempat semula. Tipikal lelaki yang menyukai kerapian.

Entah sudah berapa malam ia disuguhi pemandangan yang sama di kamar tidurnya. Oh, tentu ia tak lupa. Mungkin sekitar tujuh malam. Pemandangan seorang wanita berwajah murung, terduduk putus asa.

Kalau mengingat lagi hari itu, sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengacuhkan wanita itu. Wanita yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui tentang latar belakang keluarganya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membiarkan wanita itu sendirian, setelah insiden yang tak mengenakkan sepekan lalu. Insiden dimana wanita itu bertengkar hebat dengan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya.

Namun tak bisa. Pemuda itu merasa tak tega, ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab entah karena apa, hingga ia harus menampung wanita itu di apartemennya. Membuatnya harus mau berbagi ranjang dengan wanita itu, mengingat memang hanya ada satu ranjang di apartemennya.

Jangan berburuk sangka. Meskipun pemuda itu hanya tinggal berdua dengan wanita itu, bahkan satu ranjang dengannya, namun keduanya enggan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dianggap dewasa.

Bukannya pemuda itu tak tertarik, hanya saja ia tak mau memaksa seseorang hanya untuk menurutinya mendapatkan kepuasan belaka. Ia akan menerimanya, jika orang itu sama suka relanya dengan dirinya. Tapi tidak dengan wanita yang masih memunggunginya itu. Raut wajahnya nampak sedih. Dan orang yang menyedihkan takkan bisa membuat hasratnya terpenuhi. Yang ada hanya akan menambah masalah baru baginya.

Lagi, lelaki beriris hitam pekat itu menghembuskan nafas lelah. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati wanita itu, ikut bergabung dengannya, duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau belum menandatanganinya?" tanyanya sembari melirik map berwarna hijau yang masih tertata rapi di meja riasnya. Sebuah map yang beberapa waktu yang lalu diantar ke apartemennya oleh seseorang yang tak dikenalnya, yang ia yakini orang suruhan dari si pencetus isi dari map tersebut.

Wanita itu menggeleng lemah. "Belum," gumamnya pelan, hampir-hampir tak terdengar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pria bermarga Uchiha itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Lagi-lagi wanita itu hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawabannya.

"Katakan padaku," pintanya, mirip seorang polisi yang memaksa tawanannya agar mau memberitahu motif dari kejahatan yang dilakukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya... hanya..." Kalimatnya terdengar berantakan. Pemuda berambut raven itu mengisyaratkan agar wanita itu menarik nafas sejenak, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Terkadang cara seperti itu memang ampuh untuk mengatasi kegugupan dan kebingungan.

"Aku hanya belum bisa memutuskannya, Sasuke-kun," ungkapnya kemudian.

"Hn, aku sudah menduganya,"

"Eh?"

Respon tenang dari pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu membuatnya terkejut. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap lekat-lekat mata hitam onyx milik pemuda Uchiha itu. Tergambar kesedihan yang tidak begitu kentara. Kesedihan yang berhasil disembunyikan dengan sikap angkuhnya.

"Pulanglah," kata Sasuke datar.

Mata green forestnya membulat sempurna. "Kau mengusirku Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya tak percaya. Hanya karena ia belum membuat keputusan atas surat perceraiannya dengan suaminya, bukan berarti lelaki di hadapannya ini boleh menyuruhnya pergi kan? Dangkal sekali pemikirannya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, pulanglah pada suamimu."

"Itu tidak mungkin Sasuke-kun, Naruto pasti..." Terdengar berat untuk diucapkan. "Naruto pasti sangat membenci—"

"Dobe masih mencintaimu," potong Uchiha bungsu itu cepat. Ia sangat lelah, akhir-akhir ini begitu banyak kalimat-kalimat keputusasaan yang memasuki indera pendengarannya, yang entah dari siapa saja.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemilik nama Sakura itu hanya bisa menganga mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang singkat, namun cukup jelas baginya. Benarkah suaminya itu masih mencintainya? Benarkah suaminya itu mau memaafkannya? Benarkah suaminya itu masih mau menerimanya untuk kembali di sisinya? Benarkah? Benarkah? Apakah itu mungkin?

"Sakura, dengarkan aku," suara Sasuke menariknya kembali dari alam pikirannya. Tangan kekar lelaki itu membingkai pundak seorang wanita yang kini nampak rapuh di matanya.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali." Ya, sekali. Sekali ini saja ia akan ikut andil dalam drama konyol sahabatnya yang baka itu. Pikirnya.

"Percayalah padaku bahwa Dobe-mu itu masih mencintaimu. Dan aku yakin, dia tidak akan bisa mencintai wanita lain selain dirimu. Karena aku belum pernah melihatnya sekacau itu sampai dia bertemu denganmu. Jadi... kembalilah padanya, dia pasti sedang menunggumu," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar, nyaris tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Tangannya masih memegang pundak wanita berambut soft pink itu, seolah berusaha menenangkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Biarlah untuk kali ini saja ia membiarkan sahabat masa kecilnya itu merasa menang. Tak akan ada bedanya. Menang ataupun kalah takkan ada yang peduli. Tak ada yang menilai mereka. Sasuke hanya merasa harus ikut campur dalam perkara ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya, pria yang digilai para kalangan remaja itu mengakui bahwa dirinya berada di pihak yang bersalah—yang bahkan tak dapat ia jelaskan apa kesalahannya itu. Yang pasti ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab. Dan rentetan perkataan yang baru terlontar dari mulutnya untuk wanita itu merupakan wujud dari tanggung jawabnya.

Sementara itu wanita yang memiliki nama serupa dengan nama bunga musim semi itu masih bergeming, mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sebuah senyuman yang membuat Sasuke menghela nafas lega karena pria itu merasa ceramah panjangnya tidak sia-sia.

Perlahan tangan mungilnya menurunkan tangan kekar lelaki itu lalu menggenggamnya. "Aku mengerti Sasuke-kun, tapi bagaimana denganmu?" nadanya terdengar khawatir.

Sasuke memandangnya aneh. Seolah wanita itu baru saja mengatakan hal tabu baginya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau kutinggal sendiri?" jelas Sakura lagi, menyadari kebingungan yang tersirat di wajah Sasuke.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu mendesah pelan. Tak suka dengan nada wanita itu. Kekhawatiran Sakura nampak berlebihan baginya. Seolah dirinya itu adalah anak kecil yang akan ditinggal pergi jauh oleh Ibunya.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa sendiri," sahutnya kemudian. Sakura menatapnya penuh simpati. Terlihat ketegaran di sana—atau hanya berusaha tegar. Entahlah, wanita itu tak tahu pasti. Tapi yang jelas, ia bangga karena lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah sahabat suaminya yang berarti sahabatnya juga. Sahabat? Kedengarannya menyenangkan.

Tanpa ragu lagi Sakura memeluk Sasuke yang terperanjat akibat kelakuannya. Namun pada akhirnya lelaki itu membalas pelukannya, sembari menepuk pelan punggung wanita itu. Sebuah pelukan persahabatan.

Pelukan singkat itu terlepas. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura seraya mengelap bulir air mata di sudut matanya. Ia terharu, hingga bulir mata yang keluar dari irisnya pun terasa menyenangkan.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik tangan Sakura, agar wanita itu mau berdiri sama seperti dirinya. Membuat malaikat pink itu menautkan alisnya.

Seolah mengerti, pria Uchiha itu berkata. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

"E-eh? Tidak usah Sasuke-kun, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Dahi Uchiha muda itu berkerut. "Sakura, malam sudah larut." Sasuke melirik jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih—bukan, hampir dua belas. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendi—"

"Sasuke-kun, percayalah padaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku ingin pulang dengan caraku sendiri," potong Sakura cepat. Ya, tentu saja malaikat pink itu akan menempuh perjalanannya dengan caranya sendiri—terbang tinggi dengan menggunakan kedua sayapnya yang sejak sepekan lalu seperti diabaikan olehnya.

Pemuda berwajah tampan itu nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas berat yang berarti menyerah. Membuat wajah malaikat pink itu kian berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Hn, berhati-hatilah. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku,"

Sakura mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Wanita berambut soft pink itu kemudian beranjak dari kamar lelaki yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan suaminya. Tangannya terulur memegang kenop pintu lalu memutarnya, membuat pintu itu terbuka. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya, menatap Sasuke yang kebingungan. Bibir peachnya tersenyum—bukan, melainkan menyeringai.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali." Seru Sakura meniru perkataan Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia membatin, apa-apaan wanita itu. Lalu bergumam. "Hn,"

Seringaian di bibir Sakura semakin mengembang. "Menurutku ada baiknya kau menemui mantan kekasihmu itu. Aku yakin, perasaannya padamu belum berubah, sama seperti perasaanmu padanya. Jadi... sebaiknya kau bergegas Sasuke-kun."

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu wanita yang tadinya berwajah murung itu berlalu dari pandangan Sasuke yang entah sadar atau tidak menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

***{+_+}***

Malam semakin larut. Kesunyian semakin melanda. Hembusan angin malam terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya walaupun sebenarnya musim dingin belum tiba.

Langit malam nampak indah dengan berjuta-juta bintang yang menghiasinya. Kerlap-kerlipnya seperti glitter yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat kulit atau rambut nampak berkilauan seolah bercahaya.

Bulan dan Bintang. Seperti dua sejoli yang tak terpisahkan. Bintang senantiasa menemani bulan walaupun terkadang bulan tak menunjukkan dirinya secara utuh.

Bumi dan Langit. Dua hal kontras yang tak mungkin bersatu. Bumi selalu dipandang rendah, sedangkan langit selalu dipandang tinggi. Sama seperti hitam dan putih. Hitam berarti buruk, dan putih berarti baik. Dan juga, sama seperti hubungan antara malaikat dan manusia. Malaikat nampak nyaris sempurna, sementara manusia penuh dengan kekurangan namun masih bisa congkak.

"Hhh..."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya entah untuk apa. Sisa-sisa malamnya hanya ia habiskan untuk memandangi langit malam. Sama seperti malam sebelumnya, ia akan menghabiskan jam tidurnya malam ini di atas balkon sebelah kamar tidurnya.

Ia masih berdiri, seolah kakinya tak pernah lelah. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di tepi balkon yang ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya.

Ia biarkan dada telanjangnya diterpa oleh angin. Kaki-kaki telanjangnya ia biarkan menyentuh lantai dingin walau tak sedingin tubuhnya, juga hatinya.

Matanya terasa berat walau enggan terpejam. Matanya terasa terbakar dan perih walau tak seperih hatinya. Terdapat lingkaran hitam di sekitar area matanya, menandakan kalau ia tak cukup tidur.

Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia ingin memejamkan matanya sebentar saja namun tak bisa. Jika ia melakukan hal itu, batinnya akan tersiksa. Yang ada dalam mimpinya hanya malaikat itu saja.

Bahkan indera penciumannya tak mampu membodohinya saat tiba-tiba sosok yang menjadi pengkhianat hatinya itu menapakkan kaki-kaki ringannya di belakangnya, setelah sekian waktu ia tak melihat keberadaannya. Membuat pemuda itu sempat tersentak kaget, sebelum kemudian kembali ke ekspresi sebelumnya yang tenang.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya malaikat pink itu basa-basi seraya menyembunyikan sayap mungilnya di balik punggungnya. Wanita itu berjalan perlahan mendekati suaminya, lalu ikut bergabung di sampingnya. Hatinya kian mencelos mendapati wajah sang suami tampak lebih tirus dari biasanya. Guratan kesedihan sekaligus kelelahan terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik pria itu tanpa menatap wajah seseorang yang masih menyandang status sebagai istrinya.

"Kau kelihatan tidak baik, apa kau sakit?" tanya malaikat pink itu cemas. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh wajah suaminya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya seraya menepis pelan tangan wanita itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arahnya.

Wanita beriris green forest itu menghela nafas. "Naruto, ada yang ingin kukata—"

"Aku tahu, kau sudah menandatanganinya kan? Itu bagus. Selanjutnya akan kita selesaikan di pengadilan." Potong pemilik nama Naruto itu cepat.

Wanita itu memandangnya tak percaya. Suaminya sungguh-sungguh ingin lepas darinya. Ternyata memang tak bisa. Sudah tak bisa lagi untuk menerimanya kembali. Terang saja, pria bodoh mana yang masih mau dengan seseorang yang jelas-jelas berkhianat di hadapannya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa dengan pernyataan maaf bisa meluluhkan hatinya seperti sedia kala? Tidak-tidak, sepertinya itu tidak akan cukup. Pemuda itu akan tetap bersikukuh pada pendiriannya—menceraikannya.

"Naruto, apa kau serius menginginkan hal itu?"

Akhirnya Naruto mau menolehkan wajahnya. Lelaki itu memandangnya aneh. "Apa aku kelihatan bercanda Sakura-chan?"

"Kau... kau benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?" lirihnya pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya entah karena apa.

"Hubungan kita, eh?" pria blonde itu tersenyum meremehkan. "Kupikir selama ini kau tak pernah menganggap adanya hubungan diantara kita. Lagipula..." Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap bulan sabit. "Kau dan aku berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Kau malaikat maut dan aku manusia. Sampai kapanpun kau dan aku takkan bisa bersatu."

"Itu tidak benar Naruto, tak ada yang tak mungkin di—"

"Mulai saat ini kita akan menjalani hidup kita masing-masing. Kau menjalani hidupmu sebagaimana dirimu, dan aku juga akan melanjutkan hidupku dengan caraku. Kalaupun kau ingin bersenang-senang di dunia manusia, itu adalah hakmu," ujar Naruto panjang lebar memotong perkataan wanita yang bernama Sakura itu tanpa menatapnya.

Wanita beriris hijau emerald itu bergeming. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tak menyangka kalau lelaki yang dulunya selalu bersikap hangat padanya kini berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin. Bahkan untuk menatap wajahnya saja enggan dan jijik. Rasanya sakit. Kali ini lebih sakit daripada ditamparnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kemudian menampakkan bola matanya kembali.

"Aku mengerti Naruto,"

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkan lelaki yang sampai saat ini masih memunggunginya, seolah tak peduli. Ia mengepakkan kedua sayapnya, berniat melambung tinggi menggunakan benda halus berwarna putih itu sampai kemudian suara maskulin suaminya bergema di gendang telinganya.

"Ada satu hal lagi Sakura-chan," seru pria blonde itu seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam seorang wanita yang sempat membuatnya putus asa.

"Katakan saja Naruto," sahut Sakura berusaha setegar mungkin. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan mangsanya.

"Temui aku lagi saat kau benar-benar akan mencabut nyawaku."

Wanita itu nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian ia berkata. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal itu. Aku pasti akan—"

'Deg'

Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Ia terlampau terkejut mendapati sosok lain di belakang—di atas Naruto. Sosok yang sangat familiar baginya. Sosok itu melayang di udara, memiliki sayap seperti dirinya, hanya saja kedua sayapnya terlihat lebih kokoh, besar, dan berwarna hitam. Mata coklat hazelnya menatap dingin ke arahnya. Rambut merah darahnya sedikit melambai tertiup angin.

"Disitu kau rupanya," serunya tanpa ekspresi apapun yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"S-Sasori-senpai?" ucap Sakura takut-takut, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

Naruto yang menyadari ekspresi keterkejutan Sakura segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendongak ke atas mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu. Namun ia tak melihat apapun kecuali langit malam yang gelap. Ia berbalik lagi menatap wanita yang kini nampak ketakutan. Dahinya berkerut, tak mengerti. Mungkinkah ada roh gentayangan di dekatnya? Yang mungkin hanya bisa dilihat oleh malaikat pink itu? Ah, tidak-tidak. Di jaman yang serba canggih seperti ini, ia sama sekali tak percaya akan adanya makhluk gaib yang bernama hantu.

"Nyalimu sungguh besar. Berani melalaikan tugasmu dan memberi laporan palsu hanya karena laki-laki itu," malaikat maut yang dipanggil Sasori itu berkata dengan tenangnya walaupun tatapan matanya cukup menusuk jiwa.

Sakura mengiba, nyaris menitikkan air mata. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar lalu berkata. "Kumohon... kumohon jangan cabut nyawanya. Beri dia kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi. Aku mohon Sasori-senpai... aku mohon padamu..."

Pria blonde itu tertegun mendengarnya. Kini ia tahu dengan siapa wanita itu bercakap. Malaikat pink itu tengah berbincang-bincang dengan malaikat maut lain yang tak mampu ia lihat dengan mata telanjangnya. Terlebih saat ini mereka—atau siapapun itu yang tak nampak oleh indera penglihatannya sedang memperdebatkan soal kematiannya. Dan wanita itu nampak tak berkutik. Apa sebegitu menakutkannya rupa daripada malaikat maut yang lainnya itu?

Sial. Brengsek. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa matanya tak bisa menangkap sosok lain yang ada di antara dirinya dan istrinya. Kenapa sosok lain itu seolah menjadi pecundang yang tak berani menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapannya. Perlahan kaki-kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati sang istri yang masih tak berani mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lancang bicaramu. Kau tidak pantas menjadi malaikat maut. Tidak mau mengakui kesalahanmu dan sekarang kau malah mengemis padaku, eh?" seringaian terpampang jelas di wajah polos Sasori. Seandainya ia bisa terlihat oleh mata manusia, siapapun takkan menyangka kalau pria baby face itu adalah malaikat kejam yang doyan memisahkan jiwa dari raga manusia.

"Sasori-senpai, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya—"

"Baiklah, mungkin aku tidak akan mengakhiri hidup laki-laki itu sekarang. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku akan menghukummu atas perintah Pein-sama. Kau memang sama hinanya dengan mereka. Nikmatilah keinginanmu," lanjutnya memotong perkataan malaikat pink itu.

"Sasori-senpai tung—"

Terlambat untuk memprotes karena malaikat maut lain yang sempat menjadi rekannya itu kini telah pergi—menghilang dari hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Terasa panas, perih, terbakar, bercampur menjadi satu. Seperti ada jarum-jarum kecil yang menusuk-nusuk saraf-sarafnya. Seperti ada tangan besar yang meremas-remas jantungnya. Membuatnya kesulitan bernafas, membuatnya tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri. Ia berlutut, hampir-hampir merangkak. Ia ingin berteriak, namun tak bisa, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya meskipun bibirnya sudah menganga. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menahan mati-matian rasa sakit luar biasa yang belum pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto panik, berbeda dengan sikap acuhnya yang sebelumnya. Ia berusaha menahan tubuh wanita itu agar tidak bertabrakan langsung dengan lantai. Kekhawatirannya semakin bertambah tatkala mendapati tubuh sang istri tak lagi meronta-ronta.

"S-Sakura-chan?" ucapnya terbata seraya menggoncang berkali-kali bahu wanita itu. Namun percuma, wanita itu tetap diam dengan menyembunyikan dua bola mata hijau emerald dibalik kelopaknya. Ia memeluk tubuh wanita yang tampak rapuh dan tak berdaya itu.

Kulit wajah tan-nya kian pucat. Kengeriannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika mata birunya menangkap hal lain di tubuh wanita itu. Bercak-bercak merah nampak terlihat jelas di sekujur tubuh wanita itu, seperti darah yang mengering.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh telapak tangannya. Dengan perasaan takut ia menatap tangannya yang basah dan merah.

'Deg'

Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

"D-daraaah..."

Darah kental menetes pelan dibalik punggung wanita itu. Warnanya menghitam, membuatnya seperti tak memiliki cahaya. Membuat lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menekan punggung wanita itu, agar darah yang keluar dari tubuh wanita itu berhenti meleleh.

Air matanya mulai menetes lagi setelah sekian waktu ia tahan. Bergulir pelan melewati wajahnya, melipir pelan membasahi wajah penuh luka milik istrinya, lalu bercampur menjadi satu dengan tetesan darah yang sempat mengenai lantai.

"Sakura-chan?" desisnya pelan. Wajahnya basah oleh peluh dan air mata. Ia mendekap erat tubuh seorang wanita yang selalu dirindukannya, selalu ia cintai hingga saat ini. Ia menangis seperti seorang kekasih patah hati, seperti gadis cengeng merana.

"Sakura-chan? Bukalah matamu, aku di sini bersamamu," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga wanita berambut soft pink itu, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan, kumohon... kumohon jangan seperti ini,"

Suaranya terdengar parau dan putus asa. Rahangnya mengeras, giginya bergemeretak, ingin marah, ingin murka tapi pada siapa? Siapa yang patut disalahkan dalam hal ini? Pandangannya mulai buram akibat air yang tak pernah ia komando keluar dari mata biru sayunya. Pelukannya semakin erat, jauh lebih erat dari pelukan sebelumnya, berharap agar wanita itu mau membalas pelukannya. Namun sayangnya, tubuh wanita itu masih enggan untuk bergerak.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN...!"

Teriakan Naruto setelah itu bagaikan lolongan manusia serigala di saat malam bulan purnama, terdengar memilukan dan memekakkan telinga.

**~TBC~**

Fiuh~ *ngelap keringat* Alhamdulillah tinggal 1 chap lagi semua akan berakhir, tamat, owari, fin, the end, *Plakk!*

Alhamdulillah (lagi) Rey kini sudah bisa upload file melalui hp. *dasar ketinggalan jaman* Jadi, mulai sekarang Rey gak usah lari pontang-panting ke Warnet lagi deh. Horeeee~ *nebar bunga sakura* *dishannaro*

Maaf kalau chap ini kesannya terburu-buru n maksa gitu. Maaf juga kalau chap ini lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya, soalnya Rey udah mulai kehilangan feel ngerjain fic ini. *dibantai rame-rame*

Oh iya, jangan sungkan-sungkan buat mengunjungi fic Narusaku terbaru Rey. Judulnya 'Karena Cinta?' *promo gaje* *dilempar kebo*

Yosh! Akhir kata, mind to **'REVIEW'** please? *ditampol berjamaah*

**~Thanks For Reading~**


	6. My Angel

**Thanks** **to : **Alp Arslan no Namikaze, **Riexoluce,** Lillya Hozikawa, **Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura,** Galeri Annisa, **yahiko namikaze,** Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka, **edward,** Narusaku 4ever, **akasuna no hataruno teng tong,** The. RED. Phantom, **Saruwatari Yumi,** nona fergie kennedy, **gui gui** **M.I.T**, Eka, **Lollytha-chan,** holmes950, **Ariya 'no' miji,** Anonymous, **Guest,** Meika NaruSaku, **ZeeMe,** Namikaze achiles, **Nasako Uzumikawa,** alfancyank. claloe, **AL Blue Blossom,** Fumiko Miki NaSa, **agusajisaputro,** Riela nacan, **Reina Murayama,** author. nata, **dll** _(maaf kalau ada nama yang belum disebut)_

Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto**

Forgiven** © Within Temptation**

Image **Not **mine

**Warning :** OOC, **AU,** Typo(s), **GAJE,** ANEH, **JELEK,** EYD berantakan, **dll,** dsb,** dst** *dibantai rame-rame

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Putih, putih, dan putih. Inikah surga yang sering disebut-sebut manusia-manusia itu? Inikah surga yang dijanjikan oleh bangsa-bangsanya? Mata hijau emeraldnya mengerjap-ngerjap. Wajah porselennya putih bersih dan mengkilat walaupun bercak-bercak merah masih terlihat di sana-sini.

Perlahan ia mulai sadar, bahwa ini bukanlah surga seperti yang ia sangka. Apalagi ketika ia rasakan sakit di punggungnya yang berperban. Tubuhnya terasa seperti remuk, perut dan dadanya pun sakit tak terkira.

Belum lagi ketika ia tak sanggup menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang mendadak menjadi berat. Kepalanya terasa seperti mau pecah. Walaupun begitu ia coba gerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sakura hampir-hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Suami yang hendak menceraikannya kini berada di dekatnya, menggenggam tangan kirinya. Pantas saja ia tak bisa mengangkat tangan kirinya, ternyata ada sebuah beban yang membuatnya jadi tak ringan.

Nampak terkejut, namun sebentar kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa ia pikir lucu sekali mengetahui suaminya tertidur seperti itu. Terlihat polos seperti seorang bayi.

Tanpa sadar tawa kecilnya itu membangunkan Naruto yang sebenarnya juga susah tidur. Rasa lelah dan penat di kepalanya membuatnya sulit untuk terlelap walau matanya terpejam. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap terkejut bercampur bahagia seseorang yang amat dirindukannya.

Akhirnya wanita itu bersedia membuka matanya kembali, menampakkan iris green forest yang sudah sekian hari tak nampak di mata pria itu.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah sadar? Oh, Kami-sama syukurlah," ujar Naruto lega sembari bangkit berdiri hendak memeluk istrinya namun ia urungkan niatnya itu, mengingat tubuh yang akan direngkuhnya masih berbalut perban. Bukannya jijik, hanya saja ia tak mau kalau-kalau tindakannya itu justru akan membuat istrinya lebih sakit. Membuatnya harus kembali duduk di dekatnya sambil mengecup tangan ramping itu pelan.

Masih terekam jelas di memori otaknya bagaimana punggung wanita itu terus-menerus mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah, seperti ada sesuatu yang dicabut secara paksa dari sana. Perawat-perawat yang tampak mengerikan mendorong tubuh tak berdaya itu di atas kereta dorong usang ke sana kemari, membuatnya harus berteriak-teriak histeris mirip orang depresi. Membuatnya nyaris tidak diperbolehkan menunggui istrinya sendiri karena dianggap terlalu berisik.

Namun kini ia bisa menghela nafas lega. Wanita yang amat dicintainya nampak lebih sehat dari sebelumnya walau belum bisa dinyatakan sehat sepenuhnya. Bahkan tangannya yang rapuh itu sudah mampu membelai wajahnya kini. Mengingatkannya kembali akan masa-masa jayanya. Masa di mana saat hubungannya dengan sang istri masih baik-baik saja. Masa di mana setiap malam ia berbagi kehangatan hanya dengan tubuh wanita berambut soft pink itu.

Hhh... Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan berbagai macam pikiran kotor yang menyergap di otaknya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

"Eh?"

Pria blonde itu memandangnya aneh. Seolah wanita itu berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat yang tak ia mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura-chan?" tanyanya jujur tak mengerti.

Kini giliran wanita pink itu yang memandangnya aneh. Seolah pria itu berbicara menyimpang dari topik yang dibicarakan.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Aku-aku sudah..." Mendadak lidahnya menjadi kelu. Sulit untuk mengatakan hal yang mungkin akan melukai perasaan suaminya—dan juga hatinya sendiri. "Aku sudah menyakitimu, dan... bukankah kau berniat ingin mencerai—"

"Sakura-chan, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal itu?" potong Naruto. "Dan kalau masih bisa, aku ingin... melanjutkan hubungan kita," katanya penuh harap.

Sakura tercengang bukan main. Iris green forestnya memandang ke dalam iris blue sapphire. Di sana seperti benar-benar ada cinta. Walau ia masih belum begitu mengerti akan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Ia jadi ingin menangis. Semua rasa bercampur jadi satu, seperti laut di saat angin topan habis berhenti berhembus, membawa sampah, semua rongsok dan onggok sampai ke pantai, membuatnya terlalu kotor untuk berenang.

Bagaimana mungkin suaminya itu dengan begitu mudahnya memaafkan kesalahannya, bahkan sebelum ia berkata maaf. Lebih dari sekedar maaf, karena pria itu membatalkan niatnya untuk berpisah darinya. Oh, betapa ia ingin memeluk pria itu seerat-eratnya. Namun tak bisa, rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri, apalagi untuk memeluk tubuh yang lain.

Entah kenapa ia merasa dejavu dengan situasi ini. Rasanya mengingatkannya kembali pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan suaminya. Hanya saja keadaannya terbalik. Sama seperti dirinya, waktu itu Naruto nampak terbaring putus asa. Lelaki itu menangis, mengiba, sudah seperti gelandangan pengemis di matanya. Dan ia merasa beruntung telah bersedia mengabulkan permintaan Naruto waktu itu—agar memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi, agar tidak mencabut nyawanya pada saat itu juga. Seandainya saja waktu itu ia mengabaikan keinginan Naruto, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah mempunyai pengalaman bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia.

Dan kini, justru pria Namikaze itulah yang tampak seperti malaikat di matanya. Pria itu sudah menyelematkan dirinya dari malam terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Tidak seharusnya aku—"

"Sssh,"

Sakura tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya, jari telunjuk Naruto yang menyentuh bibirnya sudah menginterupsinya terlebih dulu.

"Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi, Sakura-chan. Aku tahu kau lelah, istirahatlah," ucap pria itu seraya menyelimuti tubuh berperban istrinya sebatas dada. Tangannya mengusap pelan dahi wanita itu sebelum kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

Sebuah senyum tipis tampak mulai merekah di wajah wanita tersebut. Seperti senyum tipis yang kini mulai menghiasi wajah Naruto. Membuat wajahnya tampak tidak begitu sedih lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Kaulah yang seharusnya istirahat Naruto, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Wanita berambut soft pink itu berkata sambil tersenyum. Ia berusaha bangkit setengah duduk dengan bantuan Naruto. Tangan mungilnya bergerak membelai wajah berkulit tan milik suaminya yang nampak lelah dan butuh tidur. Namun lelaki itu malah menghentikan pergerakannya dengan memegang halus tangannya dan mengecupnya untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang sama.

"Aku tidak butuh semua itu Sakura-chan... cukup berada di dekatmu, maka rasa lelahku akan sirna," jelas Naruto tersenyum yang tanpa sadar membuat wajah putih istrinya berubah warna menjadi lebih merah.

Ia membungkuk, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah istrinya. Berharap bisa meraih bibir peach wanitanya yang selalu tampak menggoda walau keadaannya sedang tidak sehat sepenuhnya. Namun—

_'Cklek,'_

suara pintu terbuka terpaksa menghentikan niatnya. Ia menoleh ke asal suara dan matanya mendapati dua sosok, bukan—melainkan lebih dari itu yang sedang menuju ke tempatnya dan istrinya berada. Mereka semua adalah sosok yang begitu familiar di matanya. Masing-masing seperti membawa barang bawaan, entah itu makanan, bunga, atau entahlah. Tapi yang jelas kehadiran mereka membuat matanya membelalak tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat kunjungan yang begitu banyak di siang yang cukup panas ini.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san... Teme, Sai... kalian juga..." Pekiknya terkejut tak mampu menyebut nama mereka satu persatu. Semua teman-temannya datang, bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengabarinya.

"Tou-san yang memberitahu mereka, rasanya kurang pantas jika teman-temanmu itu tidak mengunjungimu saat kau sedang berduka," bisik Minato pada Naruto, seolah pria dewasa yang yang memiliki kemiripan dengan Naruto itu tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh anaknya.

Sementara Naruto hanya mendengus sebal, bukan karena tak suka dengan kehadiran teman-temannya, melainkan karena kata-kata terakhir yang meluncur dari ayahnya kurang pantas di dengar. Bukankah kata berduka itu lebih pantas digunakan untuk orang yang sudah wafat?

Kedua pria berambut pirang itu lalu memperhatikan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang tengah mendekati sosok yang duduk di atas ranjang sempit. Bukan hanya wanita bermarga Namikaze itu, melainkan mereka semua yang hadir kini mengerubungi Sakura, seolah wanita berambut soft pink itu merupakan sebuah pertunjukan menarik yang layak untuk ditonton.

"Hhh... syukurlah nak, kau sudah sadar. Kau tidak tahu, Naruto benar-benar bertingkah seperti orang gila. Di malam kau terjatuh dari tangga dia tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, menuntut dokter di sini agar segera menyembuhkanmu, kami harus berlari terbirit-birit di tengah malam itu. Dan kami harus menenangkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan... syukurlah semua nampak baik sekarang," cerocos Kushina panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan nafas. Wanita yang notabene ibunya Naruto itu menghela nafas lega.

Sementara yang lain hanya menganga, tak terkecuali Sakura. Wanita berambut merah jambu itu tengah berpikir, siapa yang dimaksud terjatuh dari tangga? Tentu saja tidak ada, tentu saja bukan dirinya. Tentu saja hal ini adalah karangan suaminya. Rasanya tidak mungkin untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, hanya akan membuatnya bercerita panjang dari awal, hanya akan menambah masalah baru. Untuk itulah ia lebih suka mengikuti permainan suaminya sembari menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kaa-san, kenapa selalu membuatku malu di depan teman-temanku?" gerutu Naruto setengah kesal sementara yang ditanya hanya melempar senyum.

"Kenapa harus malu Naruto? Bukankah kau itu tidak punya malu?" seru pria berambut hitam klimis _innocent_ dengan senyum aneh menghiasi wajah pucatnya, mengabaikan aura mematikan yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

Dan yang lain mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak kecuali tiga orang pria bergelar _Pangeran Es—Sasuke,_ Gaara, dan Neji yang memang kurang suka mengekspresikan diri secara berlebihan bagaimanapun keadaannya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian jangan menggoda Naruto terus," ujar Temari nampak bijak dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Tatapannya beralih pada Sakura. "Kau mau apel Sakura? Aku akan mengupaskannya untukmu," tawarnya sopan.

"Tidak Temari, kurasa Sakura lebih menyukai strawberry, iya kan Sakura?" Ino ikut berkomentar.

"S-Sakura-chan, bagaimana kalau anggur?" tawar Hinata lembut dengan suara kalem khasnya.

"Pisang akan segera memulihkan kesehatanmu, dan aku sengaja membawakannya untukmu," Shion berkata lebih baik dari biasanya.

Sedikit banyak gadis berambut pirang pucat itu sudah mampu menerima kenyataan. Ia sadar kalau ia tak selamanya menjadi remaja yang bisa memiliki dua cinta sekaligus. Ada kalanya ia harus memilih salah satu diantaranya. Keretakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu sudah cukup menampar batinnya. Sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tersadar kalau ia memang mencintai pria raven itu untuk menjadikan masa depannya lebih cerah suatu hari nanti. Meskipun begitu, ia akan berusaha berteman baik dengan mantan cintanya dan juga wanita yang menjadi istri dari pria masa lalunya.

"Buahnya nanti dulu, sekarang makanlah dumpling kesukaanmu ini sayang," Ibu-ibu muda itu juga ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya, membuat yang ditawari kebingungan harus memakan yang mana dulu, walau sebenarnya indera pengecapnya belum menginginkan apa-apa untuk dilahapnya.

Sementara para kaum Adam hanya bisa saling pandang dan mengangkat bahu. Kaum Hawa di mana pun tempatnya dan bagaimana pun situasinya, mereka selalu cerewet dan berlebihan.

"Ck, troublesome," gumam pemuda Nara merapalkan mantera favoritnya.

"Maaf semuanya, sebenarnya aku belum ingin memakan apapun, tapi... terima kasih. Dengan adanya kalian di sini saja sudah membuatku cukup senang,"

Sakura menolaknya dengan halus. Senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia mengisyaratkan agar mereka semua meletakkan barang-barang bawaan mereka di atas rak di dekat ranjangnya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin makan apapun nak?" tanya Kushina lembut, nadanya terdengar khawatir.

Bibir peach Sakura bergerak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun ia telan kembali karena ada orang lain yang lebih dulu menyahutnya.

"Sudahlah Kushina, jangan memaksa. Anak perempuan kita baru sadar, jadi wajar saja kalau nafsu makannya belum muncul," kata Minato seraya menepuk pelan pundak istrinya seolah menenangkannya, membuat wanita itu mengangguk pelan mengiyakan perkataan suaminya.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa bangga disebut 'anak perempuan' oleh mertuanya, melainkan bukan disebut sebagai menantunya. Membuatnya merasa seperti menjadi bagian dalam keluarga sungguhan. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum teringat kejadian di mana ia hanya diperbolehkan memanggil mertuanya dengan sebutan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san._ Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya seperti tak terasa lagi. Melihat mereka semua berkumpul, entah kenapa membuat hatinya jadi lebih tenang.

Tawa canda mulai terdengar di bangsal rumah sakit yang begitu steril dan berbau obat. Seolah ruangan lembab dan berbau panas itu tak mampu mempengaruhi kebersamaan mereka. Sesekali mereka tertawa dengan begitu kerasnya hingga harus mendapat teguran dari perawat berbaju putih yang kebetulan melintas di depan ruang rawat inap Sakura, agar mereka tidak berisik karena bisa mengganggu pasien yang lain. Membuat beberapa dari mereka menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu sambil menggumamkan kata-kata maaf.

Sekedar menanyakan kabar masing-masing, menceritakan lelucon yang terkadang tak masuk akal sampai-sampai membuat mereka kembali tertawa tertahan, tak mau mendapat teguran lagi. Waktu bergulir begitu cepat, hingga tanpa terasa satu persatu dari mereka mulai berguguran mengundurkan diri untuk kembali ke tempat masing-masing, pulang ke rumahnya, atau mungkin juga kembali ke pekerjaan yang baru mereka tinggalkan. Saling mengucapkan harapan, agar sakit yang diderita oleh pasien beriris green forest itu bisa lekas sembuh secepatnya, sebelum kemudian mereka menghilang dari tempat yang identik dengan bau obat dan orang sakit itu.

"Hn Dobe, anggap saja kunjunganku ini sebagai permintaan maafku," gumam Sasuke pelan dan hanya bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Maaf eh?" pria blonde itu menyeringai. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar, seorang Sasuke Uchiha sepertimu mau mengucapkan kata maaf?" lanjutnya menggoda sahabat masa kecilnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Cih! lupakan saja,"

"Ahaha... Iya-iya Teme, aku hanya bercanda. Terima kasih sudah mau datang," sahut Naruto berusaha menghilangkan tawanya yang sedikit berlebihan. Ia merasa tidak perlu membahas masa lalu yang belum begitu lampau. Toh semuanya kembali membaik, bahkan lebih baik dari semula.

"Hn,"

Jawaban singkat nan khas keluar dari bibir tipis Uchiha _junior._ Bersamaan itu pula Sasuke dan kekasihnya meninggalkan ruangan bercat putih tersebut setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan empat orang yang masih tersisa.

"Naruto, dengar ya, Kaa-san harap ini tidak akan terjadi lagi," tutur Kushina menggerakkan jarinya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mirip seorang ibu yang mengingatkan anaknya agar tidak jajan sembarangan.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan sembari membatin, _'mulai lagi deh,'._

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh ceroboh. Suami macam apa kau ini, menjaga satu orang saja tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau nanti jumlah kalian sudah bertam—"

"Iya-iya Kaa-san, aku akan senantiasa menaruh mata juga hatiku untuk Sakura-chan. Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir, aku ini jauh lebih dewasa dari yang kalian kira," sergah Naruto memotong kalimat Kushina. Bibirnya menyeringai tipis.

"Dasar kau ini,"

Kushina menepuk pelan bahu anaknya, membuat sang korban pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan sambil tertawa. Sedangkan Minato dan Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalalanya memandang dua orang dewasa yang menurutnya nampak childish di mata keduanya.

"Hhh... ya sudah," terdengar helaan nafas dari Minato. Matanya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Ayo Kushina, aku harus segera kembali," katanya lalu mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Cepat sembuh ya nak, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungi Tou-san atau Kaa-san," serunya tersenyum seraya mengelus singkat rambut soft pink menantunya.

"Dan jangan lupa cepat beri kami momongan," imbuh Kushina sambil tersenyum—menyeringai.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pelan walau sebenarnya ia kurang paham dengan perkataan ibu mertuanya itu.

"Terima kasih Tou-san, Kaa-san," gumamnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh pasangan suami istri yang lebih dewasa darinya itu.

Minato dan Kushina benar-benar enyah dari pandangan Naruto setelah sebelumnya sekali lagi mengingatkan pria blonde itu agar sungguh-sungguh menjaga istrinya. Membuat Naruto berpikir, siapa yang sebenarnya menjadi buah cinta dari mereka, ia atau Sakura. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, kalau sifat overprotective kedua orang tuanya membuatnya mengerti kalau mereka juga menyayangi istrinya.

Kini yang terisa hanyalah dua orang yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Ia mengisyaratkan pada istrinya agar menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya. Sebelah tangannya membelai lembut rambut soft pink istrinya, sementara sebelah tangannya yang satu lagi digenggam oleh Sakura sebelum kemudian dikecupi jari-jemarinya oleh wanita itu, membuat darahnya berdesir halus melantunkan sensual duniawi yang menggoda.

"Naruto, momongan itu apa?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya, membuat pria blonde itu sedikit kecewa lantaran istrinya menghentikan sentuhannya. Namun sebentar kemudian raut wajahnya menghalus.

"Momongan itu..."

Naruto nampak berpikir sejenak. "Nanti aku akan mengajarkannya padamu bagaimana cara membuatnya," lanjutnya tersenyum jahil.

Sakura yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah sembari menyesap aroma maskulin tubuh suaminya, tanpa menyadari Naruto yang kini tengah menyeringai entah apa maksudnya.

***{+_+}***

Setelah sekian pekan menghabiskan waktu di tempat orang-orang sakit, akhirnya Sakura diperbolehkan kembali ke tempat peraduannya. Tubuhnya tak lagi diperban seperti kemarin-kemarin. Bercak-bercak merah di sekujur tubuhnya samar-samar menghilang dengan sendirinya. Walau bekas jahitan masih nampak menghias punggungnya, tak apa. Tak apa jika bekas itu akan menempel selamanya di punggungnya. Toh ia tak akan memamerkan punggungnya dengan polos bukan, kecuali di hadapan suaminya.

Seperti sebuah cerita dalam sebuah dongeng melegenda, Naruto bagaikan seorang pangeran yang baru saja menemukan permaisurinya. Ia menggendong tubuh istrinya ala bridal style dengan sangat hati-hati. Seolah ia tengah membawa barang antik yang mudah pecah.

_'Cklek,'_

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Tak ada yang berubah, semua masih nampak sama. Semua masih nampak rapi dan bersih walau sudah beberapa waktu ia tinggalkan. Beruntung tadi ia sempat menyuruh seseorang untuk merapikan kamar kebanggaannya. Dengan begitu baik Sakura maupun dirinya tak perlu lagi membersihkan kamar berdebu itu.

Pelan-pelan ia menurunkan wanita itu di tepi ranjang. Ia berjongkok, menengadahkan wajahnya.

"Sakura-chan, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyanya mendapati wajah istrinya yang nampak murung. Bukankah seharusnya istrinya itu senang bisa keluar dari bangsal rumah sakit yang tak ramah itu, mengingat setiap harinya Sakura selalu mengeluh nyaris muntah tiap kali disuruh minum obat.

"Naruto, aku..."

Terdengar kalimat keraguan dari bibir peach istrinya.

"Katakan saja Sakura-chan," pintanya menatap hangat sang istri.

Walau nampak masih ragu namun akhirnya bibirnya kembali berkata. "Aku bukan malaikat lagi Naruto... kini aku menjadi manusia seutuhnya sama sepertimu."

Pria beriris blue sky itu menautkan alis. "Memangnya kenapa Sakura-chan? Bukankah kalau kau menjadi manusia, kita bisa hidup bersama? Atau kau tidak menginginkan hal itu?" tanyanya bingung.

Wanita itu menggeleng keras-keras. "Bukan begitu Naruto, aku hanya terlalu takut tak bisa melindungimu jika mereka tiba-tiba datang mencabut nyawamu... karena aku sudah tak memiliki kekuatan lagi," sahutnya pelan seperti menahan tangis.

Naruto menghela nafas, matanya menatap lekat-lekat mata wanita yang berhasil merubah kepribadiannya. "Sakura-chan, dengarkan aku," kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan istrinya. "Aku sudah tidak takut mati seperti waktu itu Sakura-chan. Kini aku sudah mencapai apa yang kuinginkan selama ini, seorang wanita yang kucintai selalu ada disisiku... Dan jika suatu hari nanti aku harus kehilangan nyawaku, aku hanya ingin kau tetap berada di sampingku, menggenggam tanganku. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hari ini dan seterusnya bersamamu Sakura-chan... Jadi kumohon, jangan mengatakan hal lain lagi selain kita... Bagiku kau tetap malaikatku Sakura-chan, selamanya akan menjadi malaikatku," jelasnya panjang lebar membuat Sakura menganga sepersekian detik, sebelum kemudian bibirnya tersenyum kecil sembari menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda menyetujui perkataan suaminya.

Pria itu kemudian bangkit berdiri, melangkah perlahan lalu memutar salah satu lagu favoritnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada sang istri.

Tidak seperti di malam pertamanya waktu itu, kali ini Sakura menyambut uluran tangan suaminya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Aku akan membuatmu terbang seperti malaikat," bisik Naruto menggoda, menggigit pelan cuping telinga Sakura, membuat wanita itu menggeliat pelan.

Naruto mengisyaratkan pada Sakura agar kaki-kaki telanjangnya bertumpu di atas kaki-kaki polos miliknya. Dengan begitu, kemanapun ia akan melangkah, Sakura akan senantiasa mengikutinya dengan patuh. Walaupun awalnya agak kesulitan, hampir-hampir terjatuh, namun akhirnya Naruto mampu menciptakan keseimbangan di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh istrinya.

**Couldn't save you from the start**

**Love you so** **it ****hurts my soul**

**Can you forgive me for trying again**

**Your silence makes me hold my breath**

**Time has passed you by**

Sebuah lagu yang dibawakan oleh _'Within Temptation'_ mulai memenuhi ruangan pribadi sepasang suami-istri muda tersebut.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura-chan, lepaskan semua kekhawatiranmu, biarkan aku membimbingmu, dan percayalah padaku...," bisiknya lagi di telinga Sakura. Membuat seluruh tubuh wanita itu seperti sebongkah es yang perlahan mencair, menjadi satu hempasan ombak yang lembut di samudranya.

**Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world**

**Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own**

**Here** **I ****am left in, silence**

"Aku percaya padamu... Aku mencintaimu Naruto," seru Sakura gembira. Hatinya terasa seperti sebuah kebun bunga di awal musim semi, merekah mabuk berwarna meriah.

**You gave up the fight, You left me behind, All that's done's _forgiven_**

**You'll always be mine, I k****now deep inside, All that's done's _forgiven_**

Akhirnya kalimat yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu Naruto meluncur juga dari bibir istrinya. Membuat senyum di bibirnya semakin mengembang. "Aku juga mencintaimu malaikatku. Biarkan aku jaga kaki-kakimu, biarkan aku jaga tubuhmu, biarkan aku menentukan langkahmu, biarkan aku menguasaimu, biarkan aku memilikimu... selamanya..."

**I watched the clouds drifting away**

**Still the sun can't warm my face**

**I know it was destined to go wrong**

**You were looking for the great escape**

**To chase your demons away**

"Akan kubiarkan apapun itu Naruto, selamanya hanya kubiarkan untukmu," ucap Sakura seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan pelukannya lebih erat dan tubuhnya seperti bersatu dengannya, membuatnya enggan untuk lepas. Belum lagi tangan kekar Naruto yang melilit di pinggang rampingnya, membuatnya seperti tersengat listrik yang menyejukkan.

**Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world**

**Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own**

**Here** **I am left in, silence**

Naruto membuatnya berdansa seperti seorang malaikat sungguhan. Bergerak ringan tanpa beban di atas kaki-kaki telanjangnya. Pipi-pipi keduanya seperti terpatri satu sama lain. Nafasnya seperti menyatu dalam satu hirup. Jantung keduanya berdegup dalam irama yang sama.

**I've been so lost since you've gone**

**Why not me before you? Why did fate deceive me?**

**Everything turned out so wrong**

**Why did you leave me in silence?**

Malam itu Sakura merasa seperti seorang putri yang baru saja menemukan pangerannya. Menyerah untuk dibawa ke istananya nan jauh di sebuah negara antah berantah. Ia biarkan kaki-kakinya yang jenjang digiring pemuda itu ke sana kemari. Ia merasa seperti hidup di dalam sebuah film, di mana di menit terakhir sang kekasih datang berlarian seperti sebuah _roman picisan,_ mencapai akhir yang bahagia.

**You gave up the fight, You left me behind, A****ll that's done's _forgiven_**

**You'll always be mine, I know deep inside, A****ll that's done's _forgiven_**

Bibir-bibir keduanya sesekali bersentuhan lembut, saling mengecup, membuat malam itu seperti menggemakan sebuah aroma sensual duniawi yang ingin diabadikan selamanya. Keduanya berdansa entah berapa lama, seperti tak kenal waktu. Sampai kemudian kaki-kaki lelahnya menuntutnya untuk berhenti. Sampai kemudian Naruto membaringkan tubuh istrinya dan tubuhnya sendiri di atas ranjang yang sama.

Nafas keduanya nampak sedikit terengah-engah. Naruto menatap intens malaikat yang menawan hatinya. Sebelah tangannya terulur mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahi istrinya, sebelum kemudian ia memajukan wajahnya, mengecup dahi lebar tersebut dengan penuh perasaan. Ia bergerak turun, menciumi hidung juga kedua pipinya. Menatapnya lagi sekilas, sebelum kemudian mengecup lembut bibir peach Sakura yang semakin lama terasa semakin basah dan memabukkan.

"Sakura-chan, boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" ucap Naruto di sela-sela ciumannya.

Sakura menatapnya lembut, tangannya memanjang, mengalung mesra di leher suaminya. Menariknya perlahan agar wajahnya mendekat. Menikmati setiap hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. "Apapun Naruto, katakan...," sahutnya pelan, terdengar seperti desahan di telinga Naruto.

Pria blonde itu tersenyum tipis. Bibir tipisnya menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sakura, membuat wanita itu mengerang pelan. Tangannya membelai halus pipi Sakura yang nampak merona, sebelum kemudian ia berbisik. "Ijinkan aku mengembang-biakkan jumlah kita sayang," lanjutnya menggoda seraya menyeringai lebar.

Entah apa yang dilakukan keduanya, tapi yang jelas, malam itu seperti menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka, seperti tiada akhir. Membiarkan desahan dan erangan menguasai keduanya, seolah bersaing dengan lantunan lagu yang masih berputar entah sudah berulang berapa kali.

Membiarkan tubuh keduanya saling merapat satu sama lain, namun tak bisa diam. Membiarkan tubuh keduanya kelelahan dalam bahagia yang tiada tara. Membiarkan tubuh-tubuhnya yang basah berpelukan erat, menghirup sisa-sisa aroma bergairah yang baru dinikmatinya, hingga keduanya terlelap dalam satu balutan selimut yang sama. Membiarkan mimpi singkat mengambil alih jiwa dan pikiran mereka sampai mentari pagi yang cerah menyambutnya esok.

**~THE END~**

Alhamdulillah akhirnya Rey bisa menyelesaikan fic multichap untuk pertama kalinya. *nari hula-hula* *dilempari kelapa*

Sekali lagi Rey mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada semua **Readers** dan **Reviewers** yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Lebih terima kasih lagi buat kalian **Reviewers** sejati yang selama ini bersedia memberi masukan buat Rey. Sungguh, tanpa adanya review dari kalian Rey tidak akan mampu menyelesaikan fic gaje ini. Review dari kalian membuat Rey betsemangat untuk melanjutkan fic gaje ini *peluk satu-satu* *Plakk!*

Maaf kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan dan kurang panjang. Apa boleh buat, hanya itu-itu saja yang terlintas dalam otak Rey. *ngeles*

Oh iya, untuk lagu temanya itu tidak ada hubungannya sama cerita. Hanya sebagai backsound saja. Entah kenapa Rey rasa lagunya cukup cocok buat pengiring dansa. Coba deh kalian download mp3nya, sungguh! bener-bener menyayat hati U.U *lebay mode*

Yosh! silahkan klik tombol **'REVIEW'** di chap terakhir ini. *ditendang rame-rame*

**~Thanks For Reading~**


End file.
